Despues De La tormenta
by harukituz
Summary: FINAL! Gracias por leer lamento la demora, espero les haya gustado nos leemos en una futura...
1. Prologo

Mi fic es mas una mezcla del manga con el anime es decir que el final de Kyo Tohru aunque lo amo, lo cambie jeje es que quería un HatorixTōru y pues así quite a algunos personajes también que no darían mucho desarrollo a mi historia bueno es mi segundo fic espero les guste y sino me dicen y dejo mi carrera de ficcreator (palabra inventada ¬¬) para siempre bueno matta nee!!!

POV TOHRU

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que comencé a vivir en la casa de los Sōma, uno desde que se rompió para siempre la maldición que los sometía al encontrar la felicidad para cada uno, todos estaban bien ahora.

Shigure y Akito se casaron hace medio año y ahora viven juntos en la primera casa, como era de esperarse no tardaron mucho y Akito esta ya esperando a su primer bebé tiene cuatro meses, su delgada figura es un poco mas rellenita y sus ojos tienen un brillo muy singular, Shigure esta muy feliz y dice que le enseña de todo a su hijo para que se un gran novelista como él, yo digo que el pobre niño no debería escuchar mucho a su papá ¬¬ o terminara igual de descuidado, irresponsable y hentai.

Yuki se fue a vivir a Hokaido en un pequeño, pero cómodo departamento en el centro de la ciudad, su universidad le queda muy cerca, su novia Machi lo visita de vez en cuando, terminando el colegio se mudara con él, esta haciendo los trámites para entrar a la misma universidad.

Kyo esta de novio con Arisa, nadie se imaginaria que ellos dos terminarían juntos, viven en el dojo del padre de Kyo, el señor Kazuma, y ambos enseñan artes marciales a los niños del vecindario, sus peleas son constantes y absurdas, pero muy graciosas, siempre todo se solucionan con un "lo siento" de parte de Kyo y una sonrisa de parte de Arisa, se casaran en dos meses, yo voy a ser su madrina y el padrino Yuki-san.

Kagura tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que Kyo le pertenecía a otra y con el tiempo logro enamorarse de Momiji y él de ella, extraño pero estando a su lado Kagura ya no ha presentado su lado agresivo y es mas dulce que la miel, la madre de Momiji después de romperse la maldición le pidió que viviera con ella, su padre y la pequeña Momo, él acepto encantado y son muy felices.

Ayame sigue con su tienda su tienda de "Disfraces" y esta casado con Mine, ambos están obsesionados con que me pruebe sus disfraces, los quiero mucho a ambos son una pareja de locos desquiciados pero su locura me hace muy feliz.

Hatsuharu vive en la primera casa con Rin, quiere casarse pronto pero Rin dice que es muy joven para eso y que Hatsu un bobo irresponsable que no podría durar casado con ella ni 15 minutos antes de salir corriendo que de novio era muy bueno pero de esposo mejor se quedaba con la duda, aunque yo creo que si se casan pronto.

Kureno y Saki se casaron y se fueron a estados unidos no los vemos mucho también esperan un bebe es niña, me lo dijo mi amiga en nuestra ultima conversación telefónica, me contó que siente vibras magnéticas muy poderosas en su interior y Kureno solo le da la razón, la ama mucho jamás creí que entre ellos surgiera algo mas que una amistad, pero yo soy feliz si ellos lo están.

A Ritsu, Mitchan, Kisa y Hiro los vemos muy poco, van de visita a la primera casa de vez en cuando y siempre procuro ir cuando lo hacen, me traen flores o dulces, me encantan los Dangos que hace Kisa, yo siempre le hago onigiris a ella, también le encantan mis onigiris. Ritsu se viste como hombre, cosa que no le hace nada mal se ve muy guapo, Mitchan renuncio a lo de ser editora de Shigure y se fue con Ritsu se casaron hace 4 meses, su boda fue en los baños termales de su madre, los dos se veían muy lindos.

Por poco se me olvida Hatori-san, el sigue en la clínica de los Sōma, lo único que a cambiado en él es que encontró el amor de nuevo y para desgracia mía ya que se me ocurrió darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él desde el primer momento en que lo vi y hasta ahora después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta, su novia y prometida es Mayuko Shiraki, es linda y muy amable, no tienen fecha fija para la boda, y eso aunque suene mal y egoísta me da mucha alegría, de nada me sirve ya que nunca podré confesarle mis sentimientos a Hatori, digo, Mayuko es toda un mujer y yo solamente una mocosa que se enamoro del "dragoncito", jeje así le digo de cariño mentalmente.

A por cierto yo estoy trabajando en un parvulario cerca de la clínica de Hatori, para pagar mi departamento, Shigure me invito a vivir en la primera casa pero ellos ya habían hecho mucho por mi así que decidí mejor valerme por mi misma. Lo malo es que todos los días tengo que verlos salir de la mano se de la clínica y despedirse con un dulce beso en los labios.

Pero bueno espero aunque no sea a mi lado el sea muy feliz. Que boba, se me hace tarde hoy llegan Kisa y Hiro y prometi preparales una rica comida en la primera casa asi que ya me voy…


	2. Estoy enamorado de Tohru

**He decidido que Tohru y Hatori expresen algunos de sus pensamientos en el fic y acciones espero no se les haga muy confuso… los pensamientos serán en distinta fuente, algunas cosas serán narradas por mi tmb.**

_Pensamiento de Hatori_

**Pensamiento de Tohru**

Espero les siga gustando el fic, kizuz

- Florcita que bueno que llegas, nos tenias preocupados, no te vemos desde hace muchos días.- Shigure le abre la puerta a Tohru

- Buenos días Shigure-kun, ¿No han llegado aun?

- No, Kisa hablo hace rato y me dijo que llegarían en unas horas acababan de salir…

- Bueno iré preparando todo para la comida.- Tohru se va para la cocina y empieza a sacar las cosas de las bolsas, las pone en una mesa e idea el menú.

- Hola Tohru.- Akito entra a la cocina y se sienta en una silla.

- Buenos Días Akito-kun, buenos días bebé.- Tohru posa una mano en el vientre de Akito.- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Bien, se ha movido un poco últimamente… Hatori dice que esta en perfectas condiciones.- **Me dijo Akito con una hermosa sonrisa nunca se le había visto asi…**

- ¡¡¡Que bien!!! Bueno creo que hay que empezar para cuando los chicos lleguen la cena este lista…- Dijo Tohru acercándose a una alacena donde guardaban trastos, intento alcanzar una olla pero no pudo estaba muy alta, sintió como alguien la alcanzaba por ella y volteo a ver quien era…

- Hatori-san.- Hatori le da la olla a Tohru.- Arigato.- Un tono rojizo se apodero de las mejillas de Tohru….

- No hay de que Tohru, ¿Cómo has estado Akito?- Dijo el medico acercándose a la pelinegra.- Se te quito el resfriado…

- Si gracias Hatori, bueno creo que ire a vigilar que Shigure no se acabe los dulces del recibidor…- _Desde que empezó el embarazo de Akito Shugure se obsesiono con los dulces, no se por que Shugure siempre es tan extravagante por llamarlo de una manera un poco mas apropiada…_

- Y tu Tohru ¿como haz estado?- Por que tenia que preguntarme eso…

Pues, creo que bien…- **A su novia…**

- Hato-chan ¿por que no vamos a comprar el regalo de Kisa y regresamos? Ahh hola Tohru…- _Hato-chan… odio ese sobrenombre están… empalagoso…_

- Hola, Mayuko-san.- Saludo Tohru.

- Ah, hola Tohru, hace mucho que no te veía, bien ¿nos vamos?- dirigiéndose al galeno.

- Hai, regresamos en un rato Tohru.- Se despidió Hatori saliendo de la cocina junto con Mayuko. Tohru se quedo en la cocina un poco triste, le encantaba ir a la casa de los Souma pero lo malo era que usualmente se encontraba con ellos dos, como siempre… Siguió cocinando hasta que termino todo el menú… saliendo al comedor llegaron Kisa y Hiro.

- Tohru.- La pequeña corrió a abrazar a Tohru que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.- Te extrañe.

- Yo también Kisa-chan, Hiro a ti también te extrañe.- Se separa de Kisa.- ¿Cómo han estado?

- Bien, muy bien, Tohru en la escuela nos va de maravilla, y hemos estado siguiendo cursos de piano.- Contaba emocionada Kisa.- Y tu Tohru como te ha ido en el parvulario ¿siguen los niños tan lindos como siempre?

- Si todos son muy lindos, no causan problemas.- **Si es cierto ninguno de los niños es revoltoso se llevan muy bien entre ellos…**

- Si, si que bueno todo pero tengo hambre así que si pudieras darnos de comer seria perfecto.

- Haai.- Tohru entro en la cocina y sirvió todo con ayuda de la pequeña acomodo la mesa y puso los platos, llegaron Hatori y Mayuko y le dieron su regalo a Kisa una muñeca de porcelana y a Hiro un estuche de pinturas, era el hobbie del niño pintar. Comieron en paz y después los niños y Tohru salieron a jugar al jardín, junto con Shugure y Hatori que tomarían el te en la salita del patio, Akito y Mayuko se quedaron adentro tomando té…

- Si la sigues viendo así se dará cuenta Ha-chan.- Dijo burlonamente Shigure al ver que Hatori no apartaba la vista de Tohru.

- Cállate.- _Este idiota puede ser muy perspicaz_.- No estoy viendo nada.

- Si claro, desde cuando la florcita no es nada.- Continuo dando un sorbo de té.

- No la veo a ella en especial.- _Si claro._

- No me mientas si la ves te conozco y se que sientes algo por Tohru, pero algo no me queda claro ¿por que te vas a casar si te gusta ella?- _Pregunto señalando a Tohru que aventaba la pelota hacia Kisa.-_Hatori ríndete desde que conociste a Florcita te enamoraste de ella.

- No me gusta y mucho menos estoy enamorado.- _O eso creo_.- Es solo que tiene algo que no permite que aleje mi mirada de ella cuando la tengo cerca.- _Es una niña no puede interesarme de esa manera ¿O si?_

- Pues, creo que es muy fácil enamorarse de ella, es una chica con muchas virtudes, es linda, simpática, de buen corazón, en parte nuestra maldición desapareció gracias a ella, eso ni negarlo.

- Ya me voy.- _No me gusta pensar en eso.-_ Hatori se fue del jardín a la casa.

- No te enojes, ven acá.- Gritó Shigure entrando tras el medico.

- Tohru, ¿Qué paso con el jefe del parvulario?- **Me pregunto Kisa ¿que tenia que pasar?-** ¿Ya le diste el si?- ¿Cuál si?

- Ehhh ¿Cómo crees?- **No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante tal insinuación de mi niña**.- Además yo no…

- Tu lo que estas esperando, es que Hatori termine con la señorita Mayuko.- Dijo sagaz mente Hiro.

-¿Pero que dices? –**Los niños de ahora son muy persuasivos.-** Yo no estoy esperando tal cosa… yo lo único que quiero es que sean felices… Después de tanto sufrimiento se lo merecen.- Dijo Tohru con una linda sonrisa.

- Eres demasiado Buena Tohru.- **Se burla Hiro.**

- Si por eso la queremos tanto.- **Kisa corre y me abraza.**

En la mañana Rohru desperto muy temprano como de costumbre, se dio un baño y se cambio rapido, tomo un desayuno ligero y arreglo un poco su despartamento, después se fue a trabajar, llego al parvulario y saludo a todos sus compañeros, se puso la bata rosada con su nombre y tomo una escoba para barrer la entrada.

- Buenos dias Tohru.- Se acerco un muchacho de unos 25 años a la Joven, de cabello castaño y ojos marron claro, alto de piel clara.

- Buenos días Hideki.- Dueño del parvulario, Hieaki Takizawa.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – Pregunto el pelicastaño.- Es un lindo dia…

- Si muy lindo, el sol se ve hermoso, y no hace mucho calor los niños pasaran un lindo dia.

- Sabes que tienes una sonrisa hermosa, eres muy linda Tohru.

- Jeje.- **Rei nerviosamente**.- Gracias Hide-chan.

- Te gustaria salir el viernes a cenar conmigo.- Pregunto el muchacho, al ver que Tohru no contestaba volvio a hablar.- Solo como amigos…

- Haii, pero como amigos nada mas.- **Respondi**

- Si solo como eso *Por ahora*, entonces paso por ti a las ocho el viernes a tu departamento.- **Su voz se notaba feliz, después de todo no creo que sea tan malo salir con él.**

- Haii.

- No te muevas.- **Se acerca a mi rostro quedando a escasos cm. De distancia, senti como mis mejillas se calentaban y un color rojo claro se apoderaba de ellas**.- Tienes una pestaña, puede ser muy molesta.- **Me la quita**.- Listo.

- Arigato, Hideaki-san.

- Me gusta mas el chan Tohru.- **Me dijo en un tono extraño…**

Al otro lado de la calle, el doctor propietario de la clinica estacionaba su MERCEDES BENZ negro, salió del automóvil justo a tiempo para presenciar la escena, sintio como la sangre se iba a diectamente su caeza del corage de ver como esa persona se acercaba a su niña… SU niña, era extraño, si se iba a casar ¿porque veia a Tohru como suya?…

- Hatori ¿Qué esperas amor?- Pregunto Mayuko a su su novio al ver que no entraba a la clinica.

- No nada ya voy.- _No puedo crees que me pase esto, estoy enamorado de Tohru._

**Kiero agradecer a **

akkiotakugirl.- Io tmb amo la pareja de Kyo i Tohru pero kize azer algo diferente, luego, tengo la idea de hacer un fic que narre su vida en el dojo seria muii kawaii tengo muxos planes, gracias por el review espero pases luego

Menina1991.- Gracias por el rview me gusta que te guste mi fic por eso lo hice para que les gustara a ustedes, claro a mi tmb, jeje

Akki4eVeR.- Yo tmb la amo asi es tan kawaii i con Shigu mas son perfectos juntos jeje espero sigas leyendo por favor, gracias por el coment biie biie.

Hasta luego a todos….


	3. Te amo

Hola paso a dejar capi wiiii espero les guste muxo

- Hola Tohru ¿Llegue muy tarde?- Me pregunto Hideaki acomodándose la corbata en el marco de la puerta, vestía como siempre muy formal, se veía muy bien, traje de la mejor casa diseñadora, bueno no se mucho de esas cosas pero se veía de esos como los que usa Hatori… La corbata color vino contrastaba perfectamente con la camisa negro demasiado oscuro y esta hacia un gran juego con el traje un poco mas claro.- Wooau te vez genial, hermosa, sin palabras.- Me dijo provocando que mis mejillas ganaran un rojo de lo mas intenso, no llevaba nada fuera de lo común lo típico que uso, un vestido sencillo de color lila con una torerita de un color un poco mas bajito tejida, sandalias de tacón medio de color blanco y la bola de juego, el pelo amarrado en una media coleta con un listón del color de mi vestido.

- Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien Hideaki-chan, como siempre, jeje.- Rei nerviosa.

- Bueno, vamonos no quiero que perdamos la reservación.- Salimos en su muy lujoso auto y llegamos a un prestigioso restaurante, parecía demasiado elegante para gente como yo.- Vamos Tohru.- Me ayudo a bajar del auto y les dio las llaves al valet parking para que lo estacionara.- Amo este lugar es mi favorito por ello decidí traerte espero te guste.- Un señor muy amable nos llevo a la mesa que había reservado Hideaki, llego un mesero y nos tomo la orden, pedí una hamburguesa con ensalada y Hideaki pidió ravioles con hongos y ensalada cesar, de postre Chessecake, toda la noche fue muy linda Hideaki es un muchacho muy simpático y me trata muy bien, quizás salir con él no es tan malo como yo pensé y me ira bien, o al menos eso espero y pueda sacarme a Hatori de la cabeza.

- Espero te haya gustado todo Tohru.- Me dijo Hideaki-chan dejando su tarjeta de crédito en la bandeja del mesero.

- Si too estuvo muy rico, termine muy llena, jeje

- Kawaii.- El mesero regreso y le dio su propina, me ayudo a levantarme y me tomo de la cintura guiandome hasta la salida, cuando iba a salir del lugar tope con alguien sin darme cuenta, caí al piso y sentí una punzada muy fuerte en mi tobillo derecho.

- Tohru Perdóname, dios no vi por donde iba.- La persona con la que me tope me ayudo a pararme, se me hizo raro que supiera mi nombre y levante la vista para ver quien era.- ¿Cómo estas, te lastimaste?- Era la señorita Mayuko y para mi desgracia Hatori estaba con ella.

- No, no se preocupe, estoy bien no fue nada, fue mi culpa soy torpe de naturaleza.- Trate de poner mi pie firme en el piso pero no pude pues me dolía.- Auchhhh.

- Tohru.- Me llamo Hatori con su voz dura pero dulce.- Te lastimaste *Que linda se ve* Déjame ver puede ser grave.- Me ayudo a sentarme en una silla en lo que Hideaki hablaba con el señor de la puerta explicándole lo del accidente y pidiendo disculpas por haber causado un alboroto, Hatori me reviso el pie.- Será mejor llevarte a la clínica, baje el maletín del auto.- Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a su auto seguidos por Mayuko y por Hideaki en su auto.- Así que ¿sales con ese muchacho?- Me pregunto.

- Ehhh, no salir en si no, jeje, como amigos, veo que tu relación con Mayuko-san va muy bien, ¿Cuándo es la boda?- Me dolía preguntar pero tenia que saberlo.

- La semana que viene el sábado.- ¿Qué? Demasiado pronto, no quiero que pase, sin querer comienzo a llorar.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- No, jeje, tengo algo en el ojo.- Llegamos a la clínica y me puso una pomada tapando mi tobillo con una venda.

- No es nada grave Tohru, esta un poco inflamado por el golpe pero nada malo.

- Bueno, te llevare a tu casa.- Hideaki me cargo.

- No es necesario, puedo caminar, en serio.

- Claro que es necesario, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

- Jeje, arigato Hideaki-chan.

- *Estupido* Bueno, te tomaras esto para bajar la hinchazón y esto por si te duele.

- Okay, gracias Hatori-san, hasta luego Maiko.- Y Hideaki me llevo a mi casa, ahí llore cuanto mas pude pues no soportaba la idea que Hatori se fuera a casar tan pronto, ella era un buena persona pero no quería que pasara, se que es lo mejor para el pero…

La semana paso normal, Hideaki me dio descanso pues tenia mal el pie, fui el jueves a la clínica de Hatori y me quito el vendaje y me dijo que estaba bien.

- Bueno, Tohru esperamos que asistas a la boda, para Hatori es muy importante.

- Haii, no faltaría por nada, jeje, les deseo que sean muy felices y lo mejor del mundo.- No ire es decisión tomada y no la cambiare, me pase el día llorando otra vez, nada raro en la semana, no comí ni cene, me di una ducha en la noche y me dormí, el viernes por la mañana regrese al parvulario, los niños me recibieron con flores, me dijeron que me habían extrañado mucho, no mas que yo a ellos, son un amor.

POV HATORI

Mañana es el día, me casare con Mayuko y todo solo para mantener mi palabra, no se que es lo que siento por ella, lo que si se es que, me enamore de Tohru no se como paso pero la amo, necesito verla, decírselo por un momento pensé en eso, es que cuando la vi con ese tipo en el restaurante me moría de celos es tan condenadamente hermosa, e inocente, sencilla y dulce, pero es tan pequeña es una niña, no puedo, tengo 30 años, que me pasa, le gano con once, no es correcto, tengo que apurarme, se me esta haciendo tarde, el baboso de Shigure vendrá por mi, una estupida despedida de soltero ¿a quien se le ocurrió que podría gustarme una despedida de soltero?, solo a él, pero tendré que atenerme a las consecuencias de los actos de Shigure y que me este diciendo toda la noche que amo a Tohru y que no debo casarme, es un completo idiota, ojala que el ser padre lo haga mas responsable, por que si no…

- Espero te guste tu pequeña despedida de soltero Ha-chan.

- Si gracias, me divertiré como nunca.- Nótese el sarcasmo.- ¿Quién va a ir?

- Pues, tú… el hermoso Ayame… el hermoso Kureno… el feo Kyo… el hermoso Yuki… el hermoso Ritsu… Y el hermoso de Hatsu ah y no se te olvide el maravilloso de mi… todos contigo para despedir tu vida de soltero WIIIIII… Yo deje a mi hermosa esposa embarazada con la pancita mas hermosa de cinco meses del mundo, solo por celebrarte ti hermoso Hatori…- ¿Alguien puede decir tanto hermoso?

- No tenias por que hacerlo.- Llegamos a un bar y los chicos ya me estaban esperando con una ronda de tragos y con un gorrito de fiesta solo para mi wiii, no se cuanto bebí pero en unos segundos ya estaba hablando animosamente con todos, el baboso de Hatori comenzó a repartir fotos de Akito embarazada a todos, es un idiota, Kyo la invitación para la boda de él y la dichosa tipa Arisa, Kureno y el embarazo de la loca dark, su niña nacerá pronto por ello la loca no va asistir a la boda, Hatsuharu y su trauma de querer casarse con mi querida Rin y pues Ritsu el único que comprendía que no quería estar ahí no hacia toda la estupidez de los demás y bebía en silencio y pues bueno ya cuando me pase de la raya y no sentía el piso… me levante como puede, tenia que verla por lo menos antes de que me ate para siempre Mayuko… Mañana ya no podré decirle, que la amo, tengo que sacarlo antes de que me case, para poder liberarme de esto.

- Bueno, bueno, es futuramente casado se va.- Dije tratando de ir recto.

- ¿Qué? Pero no puedes ni caminar, espera y te llevamos.- Me dijo el gato.

- No yo puedo caminar así, ya me voy tengo algo que hacer.

- ¿Qué tendrías que hacer a las tres de la mañana? Demonios y caminando- Dijo un poco molesto Ayame quería seguir la fiesta.

- Pues, tengo que decirle al amor de mi vida que la amo y que es la persona mas hermosa del universo entero, así que adiós.- y me fui camine con cuidado por las calles solitarias, llegue al edificio donde vive Tohru, subí tambaleándome a su departamento y toque como loco, y ella me abrió, llevaba puesto un camisón pequeño rosa y una bata del mismo color, mi princesa se veía adormilada, es tan hermosa, no pude resistirme y me lance a sus brazos cayéndonos al piso, y la bese, así sin mas.

- Te amo Tohru como nunca he amado a nadie y como nunca amare en esta vida.- Tohru no pudo decir nada y la bese de nuevo.

FIN DEL POV

Nota final.

Kawaii jeje espero les guste es algo corto pero es que quería dejarlo ahí si me pasaba le quitaba el encanto, pues en el siguiente capi hay un lemon o intento de… no se como le salga a mi tomodachis coca cola es la que me hace los lemons yaois y hetero. Las amo y pues contesto:

TyraelMika  
Gracias amo lo curioso jeje espero continúes leyendo i si puedes dejarme un review jeje no me kejo gracias por leer n.n

akkiotakugirl  
Jejej Shigure y Mitchan son kawaii los amo el siempre tantando de volverla loca, gracias jeje io tambien la amo y si corregire eso, y pues espero lo sigas leiendo pliss y comentes haber que mas puedo arreglar, y sigue leiendo onegaii n.n


	4. Consecuencias

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:SimSun; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:宋体; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 680460288 22 0 262145 0;} font-face {font-family:"\SimSun"; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 680460288 22 0 262145 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun;} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_Etto narra Hatori espero les guste etto bueno no tengo mucho_**

**_Que decir perdon por la tardanza kizuz espero sus comentarios_**

**_adios_**

Heme aquí besando a la mujer que amo, es una locura, sus labios son tan dulces, y puros, y su piel es tan suave, estoy en el cielo... Si no fuera por la falta de aire no me hubiera separado nunca de ella.

- Hatori-san.

- Déjame estar contigo, solo por hoy Tohru.- Y seguí besándola, me sentia en las nubes, fuimos retrocediendo de espaldas hasta su pequeña habitación, la cama era individual y no teníamos mucho espacio pero no me importaba lo único que quería era que Tohru fuera mía, aunque sea solo por hoy, mañana ya no seria un hombre libre. Tohru no habia dicho nada, sabia perfectamente que era su primer beso, su primera vez…

- Relájate Tohru, se lo que hago no te lastimare.- Ella asintió levemente.- Se que es tu primera vez pero… Seré muy delicado contigo.- la seguí besando y Tohru aferro sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello yo deslice mis manos de su espalda a sus delicadas caderas acercándola lo mas que podía su delgado y virginal cuerpo al mío, mi lengua rozo sus labios y tímidamente abrió la boca permitiendo la entrada de mi lengua en su cavidad, mi lengua danzo experta con su temerosa lengüita.

No lo podía soportar mas necesitaba quitarle ese camisón que impedía el roseé en totalidad de toda su exquisita piel, nadie habia profanado su cuerpo, yo era el primero y me encantaría que fuera el ultimo. Con torpeza ella trataba de desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, yo me quite la corbata con un poco de desesperación, y lentamente ella quito mi ropa como yo hice con la suya, la senté en mis piernas para tener un contacto mas intimo lo único que deseaba en realidad.

- Tohru relájate.- Se tenso un poco y después se tranquilizo, lamí su lóbulo y baje hasta el cuello en un camino de besos y succiones dejando huellitas de mi paso por ahí, chupetoncitos que decían que era mía, llegue a sus pechos, no muy grandes pero perfectos ante mis ojos, y me divertí con ellos, lamí succione, acaricie y presione hasta que ambos rígidos al contacto quedaron. Lentamente la deje en su posición original y seguí bajando, llegue a la parte que mas habia soñado con tocar del cuerpo de Tohru y me di el lujo de pasar mis dedos sobre su intimidad, pequeños quejidos guturales acompañaban las caricias excitándome como nunca antes, no pude mas y bese la ahora húmeda cavidad, y lamí como nunca.

- Tohru eres exquisita.- Estaba demasiado excitado al igual que ella, no podía mas y tuve penetrarla, entre lento, estaba muy estrecha.

- ¡Ahhhhh!- Grito de dolor por mi intromisión, no hice nada solo esperar a que se tranquilizara un poco, cuando intente introducir mas mi erguido miembro, una telita, como medico sabia exactamente lo que era y lo que significaba, seria el primer hombre en Tohru, con delicadeza rompí la barrera sintiéndome el hombre mas gozoso del mundo, sentimos como la sangre corria por la intimidad acompañado de un estruendoso grito de dolor.

- Seré lento.- Espere un poco y comencé moviendo un poco las caderas, lento y delicado para que Tohru no sufriera, su respiración era sonora y agitada, pequeñas lagrimas surcaban su hermoso rostro, seguí con mi labor ignorándolas, cuando la presión en mi miembro aumento mis movimientos y fuerza también, las estocadas eran acompañadas por gemidos de parte de ambos, el placer nos envolvía, sentí como un éxtasis descomunal me envolvía y un ultimo y sonoro gemido salio desde el fondo de mi garganta, al igual que Tohru, ambos llegamos juntos a la cúspide de nuestro placer, dejando mi semilla en su interior…Aun sobre ella bese sus húmedos cabellos, producto del sudor que surcaba nuestros cuerpos, Salí lentamente de su interior y me deje caer junto a ella, se acurruco a mi y se abrazo a mi pecho, tome el rosado edredón y nos cobije.

- Te amo.- Me dijo, no cabía en mi, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo

- Yo también, Tohru.-Conteste sin pensarlo, nos dormimos juntos abrazados, no se cuanto tiempo paso cuando me desperté, me vi a lado de ella y no pude sentirme de otra manera mas que un estufido bastardo, mi Tohru por que es mía, debia irme de ahí antes de que despertara seria incapaz de separarme de ella si veo sus ojos y me pongo la ropaje prisa, cuando llegaba a la puerta de la pequeña recamara ella despertó, sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda, no pude voltear a verla.

- Lo siento Tohru, en serio… Yo.

- No tienes que decir nada…- Seria estupido negarlo me destrozaba ese deje de tristeza en su voz, por un momento estuve a punto de no irme y quedarme con ella para siempre…

- Tohru, de verdad lo siento muchísimo.

- Ya te dije que no te dije que no tienes que decir nada, Hatori-san, solo vete… Por favor vete.- Me fue dejándola sola, tome un taxi hasta mi casa, tenia el celular lleno de llamadas, todas de Shigure, preguntando donde estaba y que hacia, me metí a la ducha trancando de borrar las caricias de sus tersas manos tatuadas en mi cuerpo, tontamente sabia que seria imposible, esa era la primera vez que hacia el amor con alguien, la primera y la ultima, mis anteriores veces con una mujer, solo habían sido sexo en comparación con la de Tohru, la boda seria tradicional, por ello el ostentoso traje, no puedo ponérmelo solo así que Shigure ha venido a ayudarme.

- ¿Dónde te metiste Shigure, me asustaste mucho?

- Fui por ahí a pensar en mi nueva vida.

- Ah, claro te casas y que peor si no la amas verdad.

- ¡Yo si la amo imbecil!

- Claro, tal vez si lo dices muchas veces se te hace y te enamoras de ella, pero dudo que Tohru salga tan fácil de tu corazón amigo.

- Ya no la menciones mas ¿quieres? Lo mió con Tohru es una…

- Un deseo que puede convertirse en realidad, sabes que ella siente algo por ti, ¿no te das cuenta como te ve?

- Entiende Shigure, no debo faltarle a la familia de Mayuko.

- ¿Pero si a ti y a tus sentimientos? Todavía estas a tiempo, puedes mandar al demonio todo y vivir con Tohru su amor.

- ¡Ya cállate! Y ayúdame imbecil.- Me puse el estupido Kimono, o lo que sea, me llevo en mi mercedes a la primera casa, donde seria la ceremonia, allí ya estaban todos mi familia y la de ella, todos listos para nuestra gloriosa unión, Mayuko traía puesto un kimono totalmente blanco y el gorro de boda, a mi mente se vino una imagen de Tohru con esas ropas, se vería hermosa, pero no, eso no seria nunca posible… La ceremonia comenzó, no duro mucho como todas unos 20 minutos, al final las fotos familiares, el lugar de Tohru estaba vació, quitaron su silla, que quería ¿Qué viniera como si nada a mi boda después de lo que hice? Después la fiesta, Mayuko se cambio de vestido al igual que yo un poco más occidental, y de mi mente no salía Tohru.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Por que no vino la enana ¿Alguien sabe donde se metió?- Pregunto un poco inquieto Kyo.

- No, se supone que debería estar aquí, ¿no le habrá pasado algo?

- Le marcare al cel.- Kyo marco el numero de Tohru y espero a que contestara.

**_-Bueno.- Contesto Tohru en voz baja, como un tenue murmullo._**

**_- Tohru, ¿Qué tienes? Suenas mal._**

**_- Amanecí un poco resfriada._**

**_- Te esperábamos en la boda del caballito de mar._**

**_- Gomene, discúlpame con Hatori-san y Mayuko-san Onegaiiiiiii._**

**_- Bueno, espero no pase a mayores, cuídate, no nos vayas a fallar en nuestra boda, okay._**

**_- Jamás lo haría, soy la madrina, adiós Kyo._**

**_- Adiós Tohru_**

- Y ¿que te dijo?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Pues que amaneció acatarrada y que no vendría.

- Que raro, no creo que Tohru no haya venido solo por eso… Ella vendría aun si se muere de fiebre.

- A Tohru-chan le gusta Hato-chan.- Dijo inocentemente Kisa.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero que mal gusto tiene.- Contesto Kyo recibiendo un golpe de su prometida.

- No seas bruto, si eso es verdad Tohru debe estar destrozada, pobrecita.- La chica casi lloraba por su amiga

- Pues si pero no hay nada que hacer, él ya se caso, además Tohru es muy hermosa y una buena persona, Hatori no se la merece.- Dijo Yuki.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Bueno espero pronto llenen la casa Souma de bebidos.- Bromeo Ayame.

- No… Mayuko no puede tener hijos.- Algo que realmente no me molestaba, ¿para que traer niños al mundo en un hogar donde no hay amor?

- ¡¿Qué?! Y por que no estás llorando de la tristeza.- Siguió Ayame viendo a la novia a lo lejos.

- Por que no me interesa.- Conteste sin interés.

- Auch, no serias un buen padre Ha-chan, aunque a todo el mundo tarde o temprano, le hace ilusión tener un niño.- No lo habia pensado.

- Podemos adoptar si en dado caso quisiéramos eso.- Proseguí, esto me esta costando mas de lo que pensé, no puedo dejar a Tohru atrás la amo, esa es la verdad, es lo mas hermoso que me ha ocurrido en mi vida…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha pasado un mes desde que Hatori y yo… Bueno desde que Hatori se caso, no he estado bien ni física, ni espiritualmente, mi vida va en descenso, no llegare lejos, estoy empacando unas cosas para ir a la boda de Kyo y de Arisa, no tengo ánimos no amanecí muy bien, me siento muy cansada, pero se lo prometí al neko, tengo que ir me quedare unos días allá, talvez la semana completa, pedí permiso en el parvulario y me lo dieron sin chistar, bueno, me voy o pierdo el tren.

- Pero esta todo listo.- Pregunto Akito a la asistente e la boda, se veía muy kawaii con sus ya seis meses.- Por que no quiero inconvenientes en la boda del neko.

- No se preocupe Souma-san, todo será perfecto, el altar esta en las mejores condiciones, el banquete preparado y el jardin podado y embellecido.

- Okay, le agradezco su ayuda, ¡TOHRU! Llegaste, por dios te ves muy linda, que te hiciste, te noto diferente, mas hermosa, tierna…- Dijo Akito peñiscando la mejilla de Tohru.

- No me hice nada Akito, de hecho no amanecí muy bien, jeje.

- Pamplinas si te ves muy guapa, bueno tu habitación esta lista para que metas tus cosas te estamos esperando ya desde hace un tiempo, jeje, Shigu y yo llevamos aquí dos días.

- Bueno ire a llevar mis cosas Aki-chan, con permiso.- Tohru se fue hacia la habitación que sus amigos habían acomodado para ella, se sentia muy cansada y fatigada llevaba varios días de la misma manera, se empezó a alistar para la boda su yukata rosa, se la regalo Akito para la ocasión, su pelo como siempre lacio y en media cola, un maquillaje ligero pero muy mono, salio a buscar a su amiga y darle su regalo para el Kimono, seria un poco duro ver a Hatori y a Mayuko pero pasaría por ello por su amiga y amigo.

- Felicidades, toma te traje un pequeño presente para que te lo pongas en la ceremonia.- La chica le paso un paquetito pequeño a su amiga.

- Tohru, Arigato.- La rubia saco un par de prendedores del paquete, eran de oro blanco y pequeños cristalitos, dos hermosas flores de loto.- ¡Son bellísimas! Arigato, ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelos?

- Hai.- Tohru le puso los prendedores a su amiga, se veia muy bella.- Te ves hermosa Arisa.

- Arigato, tu también te ves muy mona, me asuste cuando no te vi en la boda de Hatori, pero veo que estas muy bien.

- Haii, Jeje.

- Me acompañas a mi recamara por el gorro, Akito tu también vienes ¿Por favor?

- Hai, vamos te ayudaremos a ponerte el gorro.

- Hai.- Tohru camino a lado de su amiga y de pronto sintio como si el piso se hundiera bajo sus pies, estuvo a punto de caerse pero su amiga las detuvo.

- ¡Tohru! ¿Este bien? Si te sentías mal podrías habérnoslo dicho.

- No podía faltar a su boda Ari-chan, estoy bien.

- Tohru.- Akito se acerco a las chicas.- ¿Quién es el padre?- Pregunto decisiva

- ¿Que? ¿Padre de que estas hablando?

- De ti, estas embarazada.

- ¡Akito!- Grito Arisa.

- No me equivoco, primero ese brillo extraño en tu mirada, luego el mareo, tienes fiebre.- La chica pego su mano a la frente de Tohru.- No me equivoco estas embarazada.

- No es cierto, no puedo estar embarazada yo…- De pronto a la mente de Tohru llegaron las imágenes de ese dia.- No es que no.- Las lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos.- No….

- ¿Haz estado con alguien Toh-chan?

- Hai…- Dijo sonrojada.- Pero no…

- Solo hay una forma de saberlo.- La rubia y las chicas entraron a la habitación, Arisa corrió a un mueble y saco una cajita.- Esto nos lo dirá.- Se la da a Tohru.- Esto es una prueba de embarazo, Kyo y yo compramos un para hace unos meses, creíamos que estaba embarazada pero falsa alarma, esta nos sobro, ¿Por qué no te la haces y vemos que tal?

- Hai.- Tohru se metió al baño y no salio en media hora las chicas desesperadas por saber se metieron a la fuerza en el baño tirando la puerta.

- ¿Tohru que paso?- La castaña estaba llorando sentada en el suelo.- Vamos no puede ser tan malo.- Akito tomo la prueba y la vio.

- Ari, salio positiva.

**_Domo Arigato a….._**

**_Menina1991_****_  
Gracias por tus palabras de animo y leer mi fic en serio se agradece mucho el apoyo continua apoyandome pliss jeje_**

**_TyraelMika_******

**_Si jeje tenia que pasar es que si no no abra historia qe contar necesitaba eso para aayarle nudo jaja bueno spero leas la conti y me comentes q tal _**

**_Matta ne _**


	5. Respondiendote

**JEJE ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

- ¡Tohru! reacciona.- La castaña se había quedado estática, "UN BEBÉ" de Hatori, no había estado con nadie antes, era de él, y él estaba casado y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

- ¿Un bebé?

- Chicas la ceremonia esta por comenzar, nuestro neko se esta poniendo nervioso, apresurence.- Akito ayudo a Tohru a caminar hasta donde estaba Shigure y le dijo que Tohru no se sentía bien que si no la podía ayudar a llegar hasta donde la ceremonia, Shigure preocupado ayudo a Tohru a caminar tomandola por un brazo y la llebo hasta donde seria la ceremonia y la ayudo a sentar a lado del padrino, Yuki, después este asegurándose de encargársela al menor se fue a lado de Hatori y Mayuko que acababan de llegar.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Tohru?- Pregunto Hatori.- Se ve muy pálida, ¿Se siente mal?- El castaño estaba preocupado.

- No se siente bien, no deberías de preguntar cosas que no te incumben, tu solo preocúpate por tu esposa y tu vida…

- Sabes que Tohru me interesa mucho Shigure, es como una hermana para mí, para todos los Sohma.- Se defendió ofendido el castaño.- Ella se distrae constantemente, por ello es fácil que se ponga en peligro y no hay nadie que la defienda cerca de ella. Eso es todo.

- Pero no tiene nada malo, así que tu tranquilo de seguro se enfermo otra vez es muy común que le den resfriados, por ello quería que se quedara en la primera casa para poder cuidarla, pero es demasiado obstinada y no quiso.- Akito llego con ellos y termino la platica, la ceremonia fue muy bella y agradable, el padre de Kyo estaba muy feliz por su hijo y por su nueva "hija" ambos se veían muy lindos y se amaban mucho se llevaban de maravilla las pequeñas peleas continuaban pero era mas de juego que de verdad, siguieron el ritual de la ceremonia compartiendo Sake tres veces ellos y los padrinos, todo el tiempo Tohru se mantuvo distante y ajena a la situación lo cual no paso desapercibido por Hatori que no dejaba de verla y este a su vez era observado fijamente por su esposa, al final las fotos familiares, los novios en medio los padres a los lados y los padrinos junto a estos, Akito y Shigure se sentaron detrás de Tohru y la pelinegra se acerco y le susurro al oído.- _**Ser mamá es un regalo Tohru, sin importar las circunstancias, es maravilloso**_.- Tohru medito lo dicho por su amiga, era cierto sin importar las circunstancias, era su bebé y por ello tenia que amarlo, el doble sin un padre que la ayude, por que no le pediría a Hatori nada, si su madre pudo hacerlo, ella también, no pudo mas que sonreír y llevarse una mano a su planísimo vientre con cariño y en ese momento la foto fue tomada.

- Tohru ¿Ya te sientes mejor florecita?- Le pregunto Shigure.- Si quieres te puedes ir a dormir un rato no creo que Arisa y Neko-chan se molesten, estas mal.

- Si estoy bien, no pasa nada.- Sirvieron la comida.

- Tohru.- Arisa se acerco a su amiga acompañada por Akito.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien, en serio no tienen de que preocuparse.- Explico moviendo energéticamente los brazos.- No es nada malo, no tengo nada… ¡Gracias Akito!

- ¿Por qué me agradeces Tohru?

- Por tus bellas palabras, me hiciste salir de ese pequeño abismo que me hice a mi misma, me hiciste pensar en lo feliz el tener un nuevo ser conmigo…

- Tohru… Se que tal vez no es momento de preguntarte esto y tal vez no quieras decirnos es tu privacidad y pues no creo que lo quieras estar contando por todos lados… Etto… ¿Quién es el padre?- Dijo Arisa, la mirada de Tohru se volvió un poco triste.

- P-preferiría no, no decirlo…

- Bueno no podemos obligarte a hacerlo, no te apures nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte no te va faltar nada ni a ti ni a nuestro sobrino.- Apoyo felizmente Akito.

-¡Tohru!- Kisa se acerco corriendo a las chicas.- ¿Podemos comer contigo?- Le pregunto con Hiro a sus espaldas.

- Claro Kisa-chan.- Los niños se sentaron con su amiga y comensaron a comer y a hablarle de la escuela y de lo bien que les iba en esta, ella estaba feliz de haberlos visto por fin tenia mucho de no encontrarse con ellos, desde la vez pasada en la mansión.

- Ne, Tohru ¿Te quedaras a dormir conmigo?

- Hai, nos pusieron en la misma habitación, creo que también a Kagura.

- Bueno, por sierto ¿Dónde esta Kagura?- Pregunto Akito.- De seguro otra vez anda por allí haciendo no se que cosas con Momiji, si claro se veía tan inocente, ¡pero no!

- Son jóvenes deja que hagan lo que quieran mi bella Akito.- Dijo Shigure abrazandola por la espalda.- Cada dia se me es mas difícil rodearte con mis brazos.

- ¡Baka!- Grito haciendo un puchero.- ¡Como estoy gorda no me quieres!

- No estas gorda mi amor, solo estas esperando a nuestro pequeño, no te pongas asi, yo te amo de todas maneras, ven conmigo mi niña no quiero comer solo.

- No estas solo.- Dijo Akito limpiándose las lagriamas de cocodrilo.- Estas con Hatori y Mayuko.

- Por eso es como estar solo mi amor, son un dúo de aburridos, lo mejor seria que nunca se hubieran casado.

- ¡Shugure! No digas eso.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ambos sabemos que el realmente no la ama.

- Shigure, ya cállate, me voy contigo pero deja de decir tonterías.- La parejita se fue junto a la otra para comer juntas, en verdad Shigure tenia razón, no entendían como ellos vivían juntos si ni siquiera se hablaban, estaban comiendo en silencio y no se veían para nada, ya cuando estaba anocheciendo todos se fueron a sus recamaras a descansar, al castaño ganas no le faltaron por escabullirse a la recamara de Tohru y ver como estaba, le preocupaba su niña, se veía tan frágil y pálida pero a la vez maravillosamente hermosa, la extrañaba, no podía estar con Mayuko en la intimidad por que temía gritar el nombre de ella, la deseaba, la amaba con locura.

Al día Siguiente todos regresaron a sus casas, las chicas le contaron a Kyo, Yuki y Shigure sobre el embarazo de Tohru para que estos apoyaran también a la menor, la pregunta de todos era la misma, no le conocían pareja a Tohru entonces, ¿Quién es el padre? Cuestión que ella no contesto.

Era un domingo por la mañana cuando Akito y Shigure fueron por Tohru de improvisto.- Tohru venimos por ti para ver que tal ese retoño.- Dijo Shigure acariciando el vientre de la chica por encima de la pijama.- Cámbiate Hatori nos espera en consulta.

- ¿Hatori? ¡No yo no puedo ir con Hatori!

-Por que lo dices Tohru, ¿Quién mejor que Hato-chan para llevar el embarazo de tu bebé? él es como un hermano para ti.- Le dijo Shigure.- ¿O algo mas?

- No para nada.- Tohru negó con la cabeza muchas veces.- Lo que pasa es que el siempre esta muy ocupado y no quiero ser una molestia.

- No será molestia, es por el bien del bebé, necesitamos saber cuanto tienes y que tal va.- Le dijo Akito llevándola de regreso a su pequeña habitación, la chica se cambio pensando en lo que le diría a Hatori ¿Qué tal si se daba cuenta? Si se daba cuenta que era su hijo ¿Qué pasaría?- Shigure manejo hasta la clínica de Hatori y los recibió Mayuko.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Tohru?- Le pregunto con cierto coraje en su tono de voz, Tohru no se dio cuenta pero los demás si.

- Etto…- Tohru no sabia si contestar o no.

- Esta embarazada.- Dijo Akito y Mayuko abrió enormemente los ojos.- Venimos a que Hatori le haga un ecografía para ver que tal va el bebé.

- Le diré a Hatori que están aquí.- La castaña entro al consultorio de su esposo.- Amor, ya llegaron.

-Gracias Mayuko, hazlos pasar.- Hatori se sentó en su sofá cerca del escritorio y fingió arreglar unos papeles.

- Dice que entren.- Los tres entraron al consultorio.

- ¡Sorpresa! Mira a quien te traje para que revises.- Hatori no lo podía creer su niña su princesa estaba ahí…- Salúdala mal educado y cierra la boca que se te cae la baba.

- Buenos días Tohru, siéntate por favor, hola Akito ¿que tal?

- Hola Shigure.- Lo saludo la pelinegra pero no Tohru estaba muy nerviosa.

- Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Tohru?- Pregunto sacando un nuevo expediente para llenarlo con sus datos.

- Bueno, yo… Estoy…"Sonrojo" Estoy embarazada Hatori-san.- O.O Hatori no creía lo que dijo, ¿Embarazada? ¿De el? A su mente vino esa única y maravillosa noche con ella, no se protegió, se corrió dentro de ella… Tampoco Tohru se protegió y ¿Ese bebé era suyo?

- ¿Embarazada?- No podía hablar, se le trabo la lengua.- ¿Estas segura?

- H-Hai.- Tohru tartamudeaba.

- Le hicimos una prueba instantánea en casa de Arisa.- Por eso se veía tan rara entonces es cierto.

- Eso fue hace una semana más o menos, ¿Podrían salir por favor?

-Pero queremos saber como esta nuestro sobrino.- Se quejo Shigure.

- Pero quiero preguntarle cosas a Tohru que no creo quiera que escuchen.- La pareja salió de mala gana del consultorio dejándolos solos, Hatori se quito los lentes y se masajeo el puente de su bella nariz para tratar de serenarse un poco.- ¿Es mío?

- ¿Ehh?

- ¿Qué si el bebé es mío?

- *Suspiro pesado* Hai.- La chica comenzó a negar energéticamente.- P-Pero no te obligare a nada que no quieras yo…

- Es mi hijo y me hare cargo de él, ¿Se lo haz dicho a alguien?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sobre lo tuyo conmigo?

- No tendría por que… No hay nada tu lo dijiste, solo fue por esa noche…

- Pero ahora tiene consecuencias, Tohru, ¿Quieres tenerlo por que si no...?

- Si lo que insinúas es que aborte no lo hare, si lo que no quieres es hacerte cargo de mi hijo no te necesitara, por que me tiene a mi para defenderlo.- Tohru comenzó a llorar

- Era solo una pregunta cálmate, es lo mas seguro, eres muy joven aun...- Trataba de hacer que cambiara de idea, no quería arriesgarla a un embarazo a su edad

- ¡Pero ya te dije que no lo hare! Es mi hijo y aunque no es un buen momento para que venga a este mundo yo lo quiero…

- Cálmate, no te hace bien alterarte así. El trato de calmarse también.- Ven te hare un ecografía para ver que tal esta.- Hatori llamo a los otros dos que lo único que querían era conocer al hijo de Tohru.

- Bueno acuéstate por favor.

- ¡Que emoción vamos a ver a nuestro retoño!- Shigure era el mas emocionado de la sala, la pareja de pelinegros noto la tensión entre Tohru y Hatori, asumieron que era por lo que sentían ambos y al saberla embarazada de otro le afecto al galeno.

Tohru se acostó en la cama y con delicadeza se levanto la blusa un poco mas debajo de la mitad del pecho, Hatori puso el gel frio en el vientre de la castaña y paso el escáner sobre este, se veía solo una pequeña mancha parecida a un guisante.- Ese es el bebé.- A Hatori sin que se diera cuenta le comenzaron a brillar los ojos.- Tienes un mes y medio mas o menos, ese pequeño punto en rojo es su corazón.- Dijo señalando el puntito, subió el volumen y pudieron escuchar el latido del débil pero vivaz corazón.- ¿Escuchas Tohru? Su corazón ya late.- Era un ser vivo, se piso mentalmente por haber siquiera dar la tonta alternativa de quitarle la vida a su propio hijo siendo tan pequeño y desprotegido, sus ojos se tornaron un poco acuosos.

- Es muy bello.- Tohru sonreía.

- Si Tohru, ¡Felicidades!- Grito Akito.

- Bueno.- Hatori se alejo rápido del lugar para que no vieran que lloraría.- Te daré unas vitaminas y el acido fólico para que no tengas problemas, me gustaría que vieras a un obstetra, te recomendare a un amigo mío.- Saco de su gabinete unas cajitas.

- Te esperamos afuera Tohru.

- Paso a tu casa en la tarde, necesitamos hablar.

- H-Hai, pero ya te lo dije, no es necesario que te hagas cargo de nada.- Le recordó mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

- Si lo es, ya vete, te veo en la tarde.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en la conti, quiero agradecer a:**

**Gabiih94****: Gracias por pasar jeje y tu review espero sigas leyendo y pues me dieron animo tus pocas palabras hasta luego espero tu review n.n**

**akkiotakugirl: Hola de Nuevo gracias por seguir leyendo y por haber comentado otra vez espero andes de lo mejor y pues espero hayas leido completo el capitulo, nos leemos luego n.n****  
**


	6. Cobarde

**Woola, bueno tal vez no es lo que esperaban del capi pero es que necesito por lo menos historia para otros cuatro caps mas y si los dejaba estar juntos desde ahora no tendría chiste, Etto hare sufrir un poco a Hatori y hacerlo sentir un poquitín de celos… Bueno Ja ne!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Tohru no quería que Hatori fuera a su casa, no quería enfrentarlo, seria muy difícil ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo enfrentaría esto? No quería obligarlo a absolutamente nada, cuando tocaron la puerta nerviosa la abrió, ahí estaba él como siempre, su porte elegante la mataba era lo que mas le gustaba de él, eso y sus hermosos ojos.

- Pasa p-por f-favor.- Le dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Hai.- Él pasó y se sentó en el sofá.

- ¿Te ofrezco algo?

- No gracias, no me entra nada por la garganta…

- Okay.- Se sienta a su lado.- ¿Qué piensas al respecto?- Dijo después de un lapso muy incomodo de silencio.

- No se… Me cayo de golpe, se que debí de pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, ese día, no se me vino a la cabeza un posible embarazo, aun siendo medico nunca lo pensé, yo solo quería estar contigo y por idiota te arruine la vida.

- No, te equivocas.- Él la vio sorprendido.- No me arruinaste la vida, mas bien me diste la mejor alegría de todas.- Dijo acariciando su vientre con amor.- Es mi hijo y aunque no nacerá bajo las mejores circunstancias, es mío y lo quiero por ello, no te obligare a nada si no quieres.

- No… Me hare cargo del bebé, llevara mi apellido pero necesito que entiendas que no me puedo separar de Mayuko.- Eso era lo que no quería escuchar Tohru.

- Eso lo entiendo y como te dije no te estoy obligando a separarte de ella, desde un principio sabia que lo nuestro nunca seria una realidad pero tampoco quiero que nuestro hijo crezca sin un padre, no creo poder yo sola con esto.

- Bueno.- Se levanta.- Eso es lo que quería ponerte en claro.- Y se acerca a la puerta, ¿Era lo único que iba a decirle? ¿Nada más? Tohru creía que podrían vivir esto juntos…

- Jamás pensé que fueras tan cobarde.- Dijo en un leve murmullo sin embargo él alcanzo a escucharlo, no dijo nada y se fue, en cuanto cruzo la puerta Tohru se derrumbo en el suelo y lloro.

Al día siguiente tuvo que ir al parvulario tenia ya unos días de no ir y ya se le había pasado el plazo, se vistió pesadamente y salió al trabajo rogándole a Kami-sama no toparse con Hatori sino no seria capaz de aguantar el llanto, como siempre recibió a los niños con una sonrisa en el rostro y un beso en la mejilla, verlos le hacia pensar en su hijo ¿Seria niña? ¿Niño? Se saco el pensamiento de la mente cuando todos entraron al lugar y Hideaki se acerco a ella.

- Tohru, ¿Segura que ya estas bien?- Le pregunto preocupado.

- H-hai, estoy de lo mejor.- Pero no era cierto, de pronto sintió un mareo mayor a los que había sentido con anterioridad, no pudo mantenerse mas en pie, todo se volvió negro y sintió como las piernas perdían la fuerza y caía al suelo.

Cuando despertó estaba en la pequeña enfermería del parvulario, Hideaki le sujetaba la mano entre las suyas, cuando este se percato que había despertado le beso la frente.

-¿Como te sientes?- Pregunto.

- Bien.- Trato de levantarse pero no pudo, él no dejo que se parara de la cama.

- No puedes levantarte, ¿Tohru que es lo que te pasa?

- Si te lo digo, pensaras que soy de lo peor…- Le dijo con ojos cristalinos…

-¿Por que? Yo jamás pensaría eso de ti.- Explico con dulzura.

- Yo… Estoy esperando un hijo.

-¿Qué? Tohru eso…. ¿Quién es el padre?- Pregunto con un deje de dolor en su voz, su sueño era que el primer hijo de Tohru fuera suyo…

- No te lo puedo decir, él no es libre, esta casado por ello debo olvidarme de él.- Dijo derramando delicadas lagrimas

- Pero es su hijo, tiene que hacerse cargo.- Explico encolerizado, si él fuera el padre de su bebé no la dejaría sola ni un solo momento…

- Se hará cargo pero ama a su esposa así que no puedo separarlos solo por mi descuido, aunque quiero a mi hijo, no haría nada por perjudicarlo.

- No solo fue tuyo, también de él…- Tohru seguía a llorando débilmente.- Tohru no llores.- La atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazo.- Sabes que yo haría todo por ti, lo que siento por ti… ¡Te amo!

-No me digas eso no te merezco Hideaki-chan.- Lloraba con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el arco del cuello del mayor.

- Tohru, mi bella Tohru, no hay nadie en este mundo que te merezca mas bien, eres la persona mas bella y noble que conozco, te juro que yo seria feliz si ese bebé fuera mío, de ambos, déjame ayudarte, déjame ser el padre de tu hijo.

- No podría hacerte esto.

-Yo quiero esto, quiero estar contigo.- Lentamente se acerco a sus labios y los único a los suyos en un leve y tierno roce.- Te amo… Solo piénsalo, te llevare a casa.- Tomo el bolso de Tohru y se lo dio después la cargo en brazos.

-¡No! No te quiero dar molestias me puedo ir sola bájame en serio.

- No das molestia, no pesas nada, estas muy delgada, eso no le hace bien al bebé de ahora en adelante me encargare de que comas lo debido.- Tohru no pudo evitar sonreír, seria perfecto si Hideaki fuera el padre del bebé, todo seria maravilloso, la llevo hasta su auto y la deposito en el asiento del copiloto con amor, acaricio la nariz de Tohru con la suya y le pregunto.- ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

- H-hai.- Se acerco a ella y la beso de nuevo, tomo esa respuesta como el si a su propuesta de ser el padre de su hijo así como el de su pareja formal.

- Te amo Tohru.- Enfrente Hatori Sohma veía todo desde la ventana de su consultorio, ardía en un mar de celos, impotencia y desesperación, quería matar a ese estúpido que se atrevía a besar a "SU" Tohru, pero él se lo había ganado, verdaderamente era un cobarde, el mayor cobarde de todos se alejo de la ventana para seguir atendiendo a sus pacientes.

- ¡Dios mío como duele!- Gritaba Akito en la habitación del hospital, su embarazo llego a su termino y estaba a punto de dar a luz.- ¡Juro que no vuelvo a tener hijos!

- Pero mi Akito yo quiero unos cinco mas mínimo.- Le dijo Shigure.

- ¡Pues será mejor que te vayas preparando por que yo te castro ahora! ¡Ahhh! ¡Demonios Hatori que esperas sácalo!- Le grito al castaño.

- Todavía no estas dilatada por completo… Tendremos que esperar.- Le contesto sereno como siempre.

- Shigure… Tohru ya llego.- Le pregunto entrecortadamente Akito en el momento que no tenia contracciones.- Quiero que este aquí adentro por un rato me tranquiliza.

- No te preocupes Aki-chan yo voy por ella.

- ¡Muévete maldito imbécil!- Grito anunciándoles otra contracción. Shigure salió corriendo afuera su esposa lo asustaba en momentos como ese.

- Tohru.- Se acerco a la pequeña sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, Tohru ya cumplía sus 4 meses y lucia un vestidito rosa que dejaba ver su ya notorio embarazo a su lado su prometido Hideaki la abrazaba por los hombros con un brazo.- ¡Ayúdame!- Se hinco frete a ella llorando.- Esta como loca por favor entra…

- ¿Yo?- Dijo señalándose, obviamente no quería entrar pues Hatori estaba a dentro y estando en un lugar cerca de él la mareaba.- Esta bien.- Hideaki se separo y le dio un pequeño beso y ella entro al cuarto. Inmediatamente Hatori la vio, la encontraba hermosa, sus mejillas un poco más llenitas eran muy dulces y su cuerpo un poco mas voluptuoso que antes la hacían ver maravillosa, no podía seguir viéndola mas así que se volteo hacia la ventana.- Hola Aki-chan.- Dijo Tohru entrando con Shigure.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ohh Tohru, bien solo que el dolor a veces es muy fuerte...- Explico con una sonrisa la sudada Akito.

- Oh, entonces creo que Shigure exageraba por que me dijo que estabas como loca.

- A eso te dijo.- Voltea a ver a su esposo con cara de asesina en serie.- No ¡Es un exagerado hijo de perra!

- No, Akito tranquilízate…- Trato de apaciguar la castaña.- Respira "Ji ju ji ju" recuerda el psicoprofilactico.- Ayudaba Tohru

-Otra contracción.- Pregunto Hatori.

- Si creo… ¡Oh dios ya no puedo sácalo Ha-chan!- Grito Shigure amaba a su bella esposa pero en ese momento no la soportaba mas.

- La revisare.- Hatori acomoda las piernas de Akito tratando de no ver a Tohru que ayudaba a su amiga con las respiraciones, pero era como un imán que lo obligaba a verla, su mirada se concentraba en el pequeño bultito que se veía notaba en el vientre, ese era su hijo y por cobarde otra persona estaba gozando de la experiencia con Tohru y al parecer los dos eran felices el uno con el otro.

- ¿Qué pasa Ha-chan esta lista o no?- Pregunto ansioso Shigure regresando a su amigo a la tierra y revisando la intimidad dilatada de Akito.

-Si ya esta lista, ahí que llevarla a la sala de partos.- Dijo alejándose rápidamente de la cama si seguía cerca estaba seguro que se lanzaría a besar a Tohru.

- Suerte Akito, estere aquí afuera para esperar poder ver a tu bebé.- Le besa la frente.- Suerte.- y se sale sin siquiera ver a Hatori. Se había decidido si a él le importaba algo relacionado con el bebé ella aclararía cualquier cosa pero no tendría nada mas que ver con él.

Akito fue llevada a la sala de partos con ayuda de un obstetra y la supervisión de Hatori la bella muchacha trajo al mundo a una bella niña de pelo negro azabache y ojos castaños como los de su padre además de su blanca piel, midió 50 cm. Y peso 3,400 Kg. Una niña muy sana, Shigure salió con su bebé en brazos a presumirlo a su madrina Tohru, era un divinura, casi no lloraba y era muy quieta igual a su madre, esperaban que con la gracia de Kami-sama nunca sea igual que su padre.

- ¡Felicidades Shigure-san!- Le dijo Hideaki al nuevo padre.- Es una bebé muy mona.

- Gracias Hide, su bebé va a ser muy hermoso también, igual que florcita.

- No es bebé, es beba.- Dijo con seguridad, Hatori salió de la sala se acerco a la familia con una enfermera para que se llevara de nuevo a la bebé, al escuchar hablar de su bebé como propio del mocoso aquel lo hizo morir de rabia.- Yo lo se ¿verdad amor?- Dijo sobando el vientre de Tohru.

-H-hai.- Contesto sonrojada por la presencia de Hatori.

- Pero creo que seria bueno que supieran el sexo desde antes.

- No, Tohru no quiere, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que es una niña, nos toca ultrasonido en una semana, ¿No es así Hatori-san?

- Si, ya programe el ultrasonido como me pido la semana pasada, los espero en la clínica el lunes, bueno tengo que ir a ver que tal esta Akito.- Se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo y se fue directo al baño a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, era una estupides, le importaba mas lo que dirán de él por dejar a su esposa y por el bien de ella que el suyo mismo, el de la única mujer que ha amado (Tohru) y el del inocente de su hijo, no podía mas con la presión desde hace meses que esta apunto de explotar… Hatori Sohma, después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, lloro…

* * *

BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER POR LEER EL CAPITULO Y EL FIC EN SI, EN SERIO NUNCA ESCRIBO POR LOS REVIEWS PERO ESPERO QUE ME REGALEN UNO SOLO PARA DECIR HOLA SI QUIEREN, SE CUIDAN Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.

_**CONTESTO A LOS REVIEWS n.n**_

**Akki4eVeR**: No te apures por no comentar solo espero que te guste el fic, lo demás no importa, bueno gracias por haber comentado en este episodio en serio eso me subió el animo mucho espero que andes de lo mejor y pues nos leamos luego, te mando un beso y un abrazo adiós n.n

**Loba_blanca**: Que bueno que te guste y pues que lo leas eso me alegra mucho es que por ello lo escribo, pues espero que estés muy bien y que nos leamos pronto además que te guste el capitulo síguete te mando besos y abrazos, adiós n.n

**Oblid:** Tu comentario me dio mucha risa, no se por q pero una frasecita tan pequeña me mato, es que suena muy fuerte y pues bueno ya lo que sea gracias por el comentario espero que estés muy bien y pues que te guste el fic, nos leemos luego espero te mando muchos xoxoxo y que tengas lindo día, n.n

**masako_san:** Ahh siento lo del llanto espero que me sigas apoyando en serio que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, por ello lo escribo, que estés bien nos leemos luego espero tu review en la conti Okay? Matta ne n.n

**Gabiih94****:** De nuevo gracias por pasar y comentar me haces muy feliz con tus comentarios bueno espero tu review en este capi que estés bien y de nuevo gracias xoxoxo matta ne n.n te cuidas.


	7. Las cosas pasan demaciado rapido

**OKAY SE QUE NO ES EL MEJOR FANFIC DEL MUNDO PERO ENTIENDANME ES UNO DE MIS PRIMEROS HETERO ASI QUE ESPERO ME COMPRENDAN, TAL VEZ ES DEMACIADO SHOW PERO ENTIENDAN CRECI VIENDO DRAMAS JAPONESES, MEXICANOS, VENEZOLANOS, ARGENTINOS, ETC. ETC. ASI QUE SI PARECE TELENOVELA CULPEN A LA TELEVISION, BUENO YA QUE TERMINE DE EXPLICAR LO QUE QUERIA DECIRLES EL DIA DE HOY LE DEJO EL CAPI n.n**

**KIERO PEDIR PERDON DE ANTE MANO POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ES QUE EL MALDITO WORD NO QUERIA FUNCIONAR BIEN n.n  
**

* * *

- Es una niña.- Les dijo Hatori a la pareja que había decido saber el sexo el bebé a las ultimas, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y repetitivamente rápido al fin y al cabo esa pequeña criaturita en la pantalla también era su hija, estaba feliz de verla y saludable, aunque le doliera Hideaki cuidaba perfectamente de las dos.

- ¡Vez te dije que era beba amor!- Hideaki beso a su prometida en la frente.- Pero ¿Todo esta bien Hatori?- Le pregunto al doctor.

- Si esta bien, su corazón es sano, late lentamente pero es fuerte, estas de 19 semanas, Tohru te daré vitaminas y mas acido fólico.- Se alejo lo mas pronto posible de ellos, estaba a un paso de cometer homicidio en contra el perfecto de Hideaki. Los tres pasaron al consultorio del mayor.

- Hatori, ¿Qué tan seguro es que Tohru viaje?- Le pregunto Hideaki ya en la oficina del castaño.

- Pues si no es por los últimos dos meses es seguro, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Cuestiono ansioso mientras sacaba las vitaminas de su gabinete.

- Bueno mis padres están en Inglaterra, mi padre esta muy enfermo y no pueden venir, como queremos que estén presentes para el nacimiento del bebé nosotros vamos a ir alla para que nazca en Inglaterra.- Se la llevaría a ella y a su hija…

- Pues no veo que haya problema Tohru esta muy bien de salud, la bebé también. Aquí tienen.- Les da las cajas de medicina.

- Bueno muchas gracias por atendernos y pues cuando sea momento de irnos espero puedas revisar a Tohru de nuevo.- Pidió amablemente el chico al doctor extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo que el doctor estrecho.

- Por supuesto.- Tohru no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la consulta, cuando la pareja de prometidos salió del consultorio en su lugar entro Mayuko, al ver a su esposo en tal estado de tristeza le partió el corazón, Hatori apoyaba los codos contra el escritorio y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

- Hatori ya no tienes consultas hasta en la tarde por que no vamos a comer algo se te nota cansado.

- No, esta bien no tengo hambre.- Le contesto aun en la posición anterior.

- Hatori por favor.

- Quiero estar solo por favor ve tu y come algo Mayuko.- Ordeno.

- ¡Es por ella ¿No?! Es por Tohru, tanto te duele que este con otro, ¡Eres mi esposo! Hatori ya supéralo quieres.- Le dijo llorando sin recibir respuesta por parte del galeno.- Esta arruinando nuestras vidas, por favor Hatori.- Se fue dejando al muchacho pensar con claridad.

* * *

Tohru, desde que la conoció un sentimiento raro llego a su corazón, trato de evitarlo por la edad de ambos pero cayo redondito presa del encanto de la castaña, tenia meses de no tenerla cerca su bebé se desarrollaba sin su compañía y el se perdia de la experiencia mas valiosa en la vida de un hombre, con Mayu nunca viviría tal cosa, y podía haber aprovechado con Tohru, ya era tarde él la había perdido y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Pero no a su hija, en cuanto la criatura naciera llevaría su apellido y no el de Hideaki como estaba seguro que el muchacho pretendía además de que frecuentaría a la pequeña y no se perdería de nada, absolutamente de nada.

Mayuko siguió a Tohru hasta su departamento, la castaña había pedido a su prometido la dejaría ir ella sola para caminar un poco y él muy a su pesar acepto, la cuidaba mas que asi mismo, cuando llego a su departamento la esposa de Hatori espero un rato para despues llamar a la puerta.

- Ma-Mayuko-san, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Saludo un poco nerviosa pero a la vez con esa amabilidad tan característica de ella.

- Tohru, créeme que no vendría a molestarte de no ser por esta angustia que siento.- La enfermera se dejo caer en un sofá.- Quiero hablar contigo, hablar de Hatori.

- Ha-Hatori-san, ¿Qué pasa con él?- Pregunto escapando a la cocina a preparar té.

- Mira Tohru se que tal vez tu no tengas nada que ver pero, quiero pedirte… Quiero pedirte ¡Que no te acercas mas a él!- Grito hincándose en el frio suelo.- Por favor Tohru te lo ruego.- Explico suplicante.- En ya no es el mismo, no come, no duerme y las pocas veces que lo hace sueña contigo, aléjate de él lo mas que puedas te lo suplico por favor.

- Yo nunca lo he buscado Mayuko-san.

- Lo se pero con el simple hecho de verte feliz a lado de otro hombre lo destroza, tu eres su única debilidad, yo no quiero perderlo, lo amo, por favor Tohru ayudame a recuperar a Hatori

- Mayuko-san, no soy yo la que debería decirte esto pero, si tu relación desde un principio no fue de las mejores deberías comenzar a pensar en lo que realmente quieres…

- ¡Él es a quien quiero!- Grito desesperada.

- ¡Pero él a ti no!- Termino soltando todo lo que le atormentaba.- Mayuko-san, perdón no quería gritarte.

- Es que no me entiendes, yo pensé, pensé que tal vez estando conmigo te olvidaría a ti… Pero tu ya tienes a alguien que te ama, dejanos en paz.

- Yo solo veo a Hatori-san para que atienda mi embarazo no para nada mas.- Dijo poniendo el té en la mesa y agachándose con cuidado donde Mayuko.- No te preocupes me voy a ir por un tiempo asi que podras recuperar a tu esposo.

-¿En serio?

- Hai, yo nunca quise lastimar a nadie, por eso guarde lo que sentía por él y te lo deje a ti así que hazlo feliz por favor Mayuko.- La castaña abrazo a la desesperada mujer, poco despues que ella se tranquilizara se fue de regreso al consultorio a tratar de seguir con lo poco que le quedaba de su vida.

* * *

- Pero tu no puedes irte.- Dijo Akito.- Es tu ahijada tienes que estar con ella.- Continuo señalando a su beba.

- Jeje, lo se, pero no me iré para siempre, además todavía no será hasta dentro de dos meses, la bebé solo nacerá allá y pues yo regresare.- Explico.- En serio Akito, solo serán unos meses.

- Pero.- Empieza a lagrimear.- Te voy a extrañar, Tohru, eres una de mis pocas amigas. La única que me ha podido comprender.

- Lo siento mucho, pero te juro que hablaremos todos los días y… Y regresare lo prometo.

- ¿Promesa?

- Hai, Promesa, ademas ambas sabemos que estar lejos por un rato es lo mejor.

- Pero, Hatori es un idiota.- Le dijo arrullando a la bebé.

* * *

Por mas que las personas traten de detener el tiempo es totalmente imposible y los dos meses que faltaban para que Tohru y Hideaki viajaran a Europa pasaban en distintas dimensiones, para ella y la mayoría de la gente que la conocía era mas que lento y para el joven castaño era rapidísimo tenia ya bastante de no ver a sus padres y tenia mucha ilusión con su encuentro.

Para Hatori era una tortora el poder controlarse y no salir corriendo a casa del único amor de su vida a pedirle, implorarle que no se marchara de su lado, pero era imposible, Mayuko y él cada día estaban mas distanciados, ella por mas que trataba de regresar a la "normalidad" de su vida marital no podía y él no dejaba que pasara, estaban a punto de explotar los dos tenían las emociones a flor de piel.

**- Si, ya casi tengo todo lo que necesito.- Hablaba Tohru con Hideaki por celular, esa noche partirían a Inglaterra.**

**- Bueno pasó por ti a las ocho, será tiempo suficiente para ir al aeropuerto, cuídate mucho Tohru, no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios.- Indico el muchacho.**

**- No, no lo hare cuídate también, maneja con cuidado.**

**-Hai, las amo.**

**- Nosotras también adiós.**

Después de la corta entrevista con su prometido la castaña siguió buscando algunas de sus pertenencias, pero por alguna extraña razón no encontraba la fotografía de su madre, la busco en el buro donde usualmente estaba pero como pronto se mudaría en definitiva con Hideaki él le venia ayudando con empacar todo en cajas, revolvió de nuevo pero no aparecía, recordó que Hideaki había dejado una bolsa con álbumes y fotos en el librero de la sala, la visualizo un poco mas arriba con otro par de cajitas con mas fotos, trato de alcanzarlos pero no pudo, tenia que llevarse la foto de su madre, su hija no podía nacer lejos de ella. Y como siempre hiperactiva y buscando siempre la solución a todo busco la manera de alcanzarla.

Tomo una silla del comedor y con cuidado y un poco de problema por sus siete meses subió a ella y cogió la fotografía de la bolsa, intentaba bajarse pero no podía, la silla empezó a tambalearse al parecer por una pata que tenia un poco mas corta mal momento para recordar que debía mandarla arreglar, con la foto en sus y el problema de equilibrio, el mueblecillo no pudo mas con el peso y Tohru asustada intento bajarse nuevamente pero al apoyarse en la parte mas baja de la silla la pata mala de esta se rompió y Tohru callo al suelo de costado. Sintió un dolor fuertísimo en la espalda y el vientre, por las piernas comenzó a correrle un líquido caliente, se aterro al ver sangre en el piso y se desmayo abrazando la fotografía.

* * *

- Amor ya esta la cena.- Le dijo alegremente Mayuko a Hatori que organizaba unos folders en su oficina en casa, trataba de recordarle a su esposo las cualidades que lo habían llevado a casarse con ella.- Podemos terminar mas tarde de arreglar eso, ven se va a enfriar.

- No tengo hambre Mayuko.- El nudo en su estomago no lo dejaba comer, llevaba así desde en la mañana, su ultima consulta con Tohru antes de que se marchara a Europa lo tenia mal, su corazón le decía que fuera por ella y que no la dejara marcharse, pero ella no le daría otra oportunidad y merecía ser feliz después de todo el mal que le hizo.

Mayuko no podía mas, si lo que tenía que hacer para que Hatori dejara esa actitud era darle su libertad, quizás así los dos podrían ser felices de nuevo.- Es por Tohru ¿Verdad? Te duele que se marche con otro.

- Mayuko no es eso…- Dijo sobándose el puente de la nariz intentando serenarse.

- ¡No mientas! Si es eso, ¡Tú siempre la haz amado y te duele que tenga un hijo con otro!

- ¡Ese es el maldito problema! ¡Don perfecto no es el padre de ese bebé!- Grito abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, Mayuko no era tonta y obvio que se daría cuenta.

- Ya entiendo… Tu… Hatori… ¿Es tuyo?- Pregunto.- Claro es eso…- Dedujo al no recibir respuesta del galeno.- ¿Cuándo fue?

- El día antes de la boda.- Mayuko se acerco a Hatori y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. No dijo nada por que se lo merecía, ese y miles más.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Entonce por que te casaste conmigo? Si pudiste hacer el amor con la mujer que realmente deseas.

- Mayuko yo…

- ¿Por qué demonios no peleas por tu hijo? Si lo nuestro no tiene solución, solamente me das alas para seguir luchando una batalla que no se puede ganar.

- Eso ya no importa, ellos se marchan hoy.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hatori es tu hijo! Tu eres el que se merece ser participe de su nacimiento!

- ¿Mayuko?- El chico estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su esposa.

- No quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo y mi espíritu en algo que ambos sabemos no tiene solución, lo nuestro ya no da para mas.- Se limpia las lagrimas.- Pero, tu hijo no merece crecer lejos de ti.

- Es niña.

- Vez, esa mirada dice lo mucho que las amas, a las dos, nunca te la había visto ni siquiera con Kana estabas así, y que puedo hacer yo en contra de eso, ¡Nada!

- Perdoname.- Le dijo Hatori limpiandole las lagrimas del rostro delicadamente con su mano.

- Perdonado estas desde que cometiste la falta, ahora ve por ella y no la dejes ir no seas tonto.

- No puedo.

- No tengas miedo, te casaste conmgo no con mi familia yo hablare con ellos, tú vete antes de que me arrepienta.

- Arigato Mayuko.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y le beso la frente para despues salir corriendo hacia el departamento de Tohru. Mayuko se dejo caer en el frio suelo llorando, tenia el corazón herido pero si Hatori era feliz, que mas le quedaba.

Hatori manejaba a la mayor velocidad que su mercedes le permitía, por primera vez en su vida se salto todos los rojos que en su camino se interpusieron cuando llego a casa de Tohru faltaban cinco para las ocho así que tenia que apurarse, según la pareja el avión salía a cuarto para las nueve, corrió hasta el departamento de Tohru y toco la puerta como loco sin recibir respuesta, como usualmente Tohru dejaba la puerta abierta (Mal habito que todos trataron de quitarle pero al parecer no entiende) decidió probar con la perilla solo quería saber si ya se había ido y… ¡Perfecto estaba abierta! Inmediatamente el metálico olor a sangre llego a su nariz, Tohru estaba tan blanca como el papel y aun desmayada el gesto de dolor en su rostro se notaba, se acerco más y pudo ver como la sangre en abundancia manchaba en demasía el suelo se veía más transparente de lo normal.

-¡Tohru!- Se hinco ante ella y le tomo el pulso era débil pero marcaba que seguía gracias a Dios con vida. Al parecer la sangre estaba mezclada con el líquido amniótico ¿Desde cuando estaba allí? tenia que llevarla a un hospital rápido o ninguna de las dos sobreviviría, marco a la ambulancia.

- Tohru ¡Mi amor por favor resiste!- Hideaki escucho el grito de Hatori desde unos departamentos antes así que corrió topándose con Tohru inconsciente a lado de Hatori que mantenía la cabeza de la muchacha sobre sus piernas.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Pregunto.

- No se, cuando llegue ya estaba así.- Hatori le quito la fotografía de Kyoko a Tohru.- Al parecer se callo de la silla.

- La silla rota, ya me lo había dicho que la silla estaba mal, ¡Demonios es mi culpa!- La ambulancia no tardo en llegar pues Hatori tenia poder en el hospital de procedencia, el galeno ayudo a los paramédicos a alistar a Tohru para el traslado y el empresario siguió a la ambulancia hasta el hospital. Cuando llegaron los paramédicos la llevaron a urgencias seguidos por Hideaki y Hatori.

Hideaki se quedo en la sala de espera preocupado por su novia y su bebé mientras que el galeno entraba donde se habían llevado a Tohru, un obstetra conocido de Hatori llego a atender el caso, al parecer Tohru tenia una hora y pico así por lo tanto estaba en trabajo de parto desde entonces, tenían que hacer una cesaría de emergencia, le permitió a Hatori estar en quirófano con él. Alistaron a Tohru para la cirugía y empezaron, tenían que actuar rápido o la bebé se quedaría sin oxigeno y moriría.

Por suerte de la pequeña el doctor era de los mejores en el campo, y aunque la hemorragia era muy abundante un pequeño y muy débil llanto ahogado se escucho, su bebita estaba viva, inmediatamente un par de enfermeras se la llevaron y un neonatologo comenzó a auscultarla, Hatori veía a esa pequeña ensangrentada con ojos ansiosos era la cosita mas diminuta que en su vida alla visto.

Los signos vitales de la nueva madre comenzaron a bajar estrepitosamente alarmando al castaño. La maquina indicaba con constantes pitidos la aceleración del corazón cada vez mas rápido y agitado así como los intentos de los doctores de regresarlos a la normalidad, al fin había llegado a un ultimo pitido largo y agudo indicando el paro cardiaco respiratorio.

* * *

**JEJE BUENO SE QUE A LO MEJOR NO ES LO QUE ESPERABAN PERO ES QUE TENGO QUE HACER ALGO PARA UNIR DE NUEVO A ESOS DOS, CREO QUE TOHRU NO MORIRA, SI LO HICIERA NO TENDRIA NADA QUE UNIR, BUENO ME VOY CONTESTO SUS REVIEWS n.n**

**TyraelMika****:** Si probre creatura con el padre que tiene no va salir ni a la esquina sola y pues haber que pasa con los otros dos no se creo que se quedaran juntos, eso depende pero por alguna razón es un hatohru ¿no? Muchisimas gracias por tu bello reviews me hiciste muy pero muy feliz, nos leemos luego te mando muchos besos y abrazos matta ne n.n

**akkiotakugirl****:** Si, yo siempre me imagine a Akito asi en su parto no se pero parece de esas de si me tocas te mato y pues creo que no podía dejar de ponerla asi, y pues haber que pasa espero te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo de siempre te cuidas nos leemos luego te mando muchos saluditos besos y abrazos matta ne n.n

**Gabiih94****:** Hola gracias por tu review como siempre me alegras mucho y pues espero que estes de lo mejor y nos leamos pronto de mando muchos besos y abrazos matta ne Tomodachi te cuidas mucho n.n

**Lily:** Muchas gracias por tus dos post en serio me subiste un monton la inspi y pues espero que andes de lo mejor y que nos leamos pronto espero te guste el capitulo matta ne n.n te mando muchos besos abrazos y saluditos n.n


	8. Despues De la tormenta

**HELLO EVERYONE LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO ME TOCO CMBIAR DI WINDOWS COMO CIEN VXS Y PUES IA ESTA, ETTO ES EL FIN!!!!!!!!! LAS INVITO A LEER MIS FIC DE SESSHOME Y DE SKIP BEAT, BUENO NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN THKS POR SU APOIOO MATTA NE**

Era hermosa, no tenia palabras para definirla, su hija, sangre de su sangre; habían permitido después de la pesada cirugía de Tohru que viera a su nena, se sentía pésimo, la niña estuvo en peligro por su culpa y ahora respiraba gracias a una estúpida maquina y con un montón de cables conectados a su pequeño cuerpecito, si el hubiera estado a lado de Tohru desde un principio esa pequeña estaría aun en el vientre de su madre y ella y Hatori casados ya; pero no podía hacer nada para reponer ni solucionar lo que hizo solo esperaba que Tohru le diera la oportunidad de regresar a su lado.

- Tu mami este bien princesa.- Le dijo tomando su pequeña manita con la suya, era como diez veces más chica y suave.- Lo siento mucho. No volveré a dejarlas solas lo prometo mi amor.

- ¿Ya decidieron el nombre de la bebé?- Le pregunto una enfermera al nuevo padre.

- Si.

…………………..

- ¡Hatori! ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta Tohru?- Pregunto al verlo Akito. Todos (Akito, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, Momiji, Kagura y Machi) estaban esperando ansiosos por saber de la persona más importante de sus vidas.

- Esta bien, logro salir a delante y esta en terapia intensiva, la bebé esta en neonatología, ella también esta bien.

- ¿Puedo ver a Tohru?- Pregunto aun muy preocupado Hideaki.

- No, esta en terapia intensiva. A la bebé si pueden verla pero no todos.

- Yo primero.- Grito Akito al salir corriendo para donde indico el galeno.

- Iré a ver como esta Tohru, si pudieran verla les digo.- Se fue del lugar, a él si le permitirían verla pues tenia acceso a todo el hospital. Así que aprovecho para pasar a donde la tenían, se veía tan pálida como el papel con un tubo entre su deliciosa boca brindándole de oxigeno; acerco la silla y se sentó tomando la mano de Tohru entre las suyas.- Despierta por favor, tengo tanto por lo que pedir perdón. Te amo.- Dijo besando la mano de Tohru comenzando a llorar.- No quiero perderte, no de nuevo.

………………………

- Mira que cosita, esta divina.- Susurra Akito después de que le llamaran la atención por tanto grito.

- Se parece mucho a Tohru.

- Si y a Hatori.- Dijo viendo atreves del cristal a la pequeña.- Oh, oh.- Se había equivocado y hablado de mas.

- Así que si es de Ha-chan.

- Lo… Lo sabias.

- Era de suponerse, el siempre facialmente inactivo Hatori Souma cambia radicalmente de expresión al estar cerca de Hideaki y Tohru, además de que es mas que obvio que el día antes de la boda la paso con ella y la nena tiene el apellido Souma.- Siguió mientras señalaba la ficha de la bebé.- Y el nombre de él como padre. Ahora si tengo suficientes pruebas para romperle la cara.

- Esta arrepentido, se nota a leguas. Las ama a las dos con todo su corazón, él me lo dijo.

**FLASHBACK (Narración por Akito de lo sucedido)**

Dos meses atrás cuando Tohru me visito en el hospital para decirme que se iría con Hideaki, Hatori me hizo la revisión para darme de alta.

- Acaba de venir Tohru.- Le dije.- Se va…

- Si ya lo se.

- Y ¿No piensas hacer nada? Dejaras que se la lleve así como así. Es tu hija…

-Te lo dijo… Akito soy un estúpido cobarde, ella me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo mío y yo lo único que le respondí fue que no podía dejar a mi esposa. No tengo derecho de nada, ya la hice sufrir lo suficiente.- Me dijo con voz lastimera, jamás en lo que conozco a Hatori que es desde siempre lo escuche tan triste.

- Pero se ira, de nuestro lado además… Tú no amas a Mayuko, los tres, no perdón los cinco no se merecen lo que estas haciendo, ni Mayuko, Tohru, Hideaki, tú, pero sobre todo tú hija se lo merecen.

- Las amo a las dos con todo mi corazón, y veré por mi hija siempre, pero Tohru se merece a alguien mejor que yo… Alguien como Hideaki.- Akito presto su hombro al pobre hombre que se derrumbo llorando por su agonía.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

…………………………………….

- De todas maneras se merece que lo castre.

- Y no lo dudo pero por ahora esta que solucionen las cosas.

- Hola.- Llego Hideaki.- Pedí permiso y me dejaron pasar, una excepción, muero por conocerla.- Les dijo felizmente acercándose para conocer a su "hija"- Woau es hermosa, idéntica a Tohru. Hola princesa, ¿tú hiciste ver a tu mami tan grande?, pero si eres tan pequeña; hay que registrar tu nombre bebé.- Hideaki poso su mirada sobre la ficha hospitalaria de la nena pensando ver el lugar del nombre vacio, pero no:

**Nombre:** Souma Kyoko.

**Hora de nacimiento:** 8:55 P.M (Cesaría).

**Peso:** 1.981 Kg. **Altura:** 36 cm.

**Madre:** Honda Tohru. **Habitación:** Terapia intensiva (temporalmente).

**Padre:** Souma Hatori.

**Notas:** Prematura con problemas al respirar; progresa favorablemente. 

Ritmo cardiaco estable. 

Bajo peso.

**(Nota: Así son las fichas de los nenes en el hospital donde trabaja mi prima (Gracias por tu ayuda linda))**

El nombre de Hatori estaba allí, ¿así que el era el maldito?- **¿Hatori es el padre?**- Susurro.- Pero…

- Jeje, amigo ven tomemos un poco de aire fresco.- Shigure lo tomo por el hombro.

- ¡No! ¡¿Dónde esta el maldito idiota?!- Grito saliendo del cuarto seguido por la pareja intentando detenerlo. Saliendo de urgencias estaba Hatori que fue detenido por un certero derechazo en el rostro.- ¡ERES UN INFELIZ! ¡Ni creas que dejare que **MI** hija y Tohru se queden a lado de un idiota como tu! Me las llevare ¡A las dos! Y no regresaremos a este maldito lugar nunca.

-Tú no te llevaras a nadie. Ella es mi hija y tengo todo el derecho a estar con ella.

- ¿Después de lo que hiciste? No las mereces.

- Señor podría guardar silencio por favor, evítenos la pena de sacarlo.- Le pidió una enfermera.

- La quiero, a las dos, y no volveré a perderlas.- Fue lo único que dijo Hatori saliendo del lugar, necesitaba pensar y darse un buen baño, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre de la única mujer a la que ha amado en su vida y no podía seguir mas así.

………………………..

- Ya pasaron dos semanas y no despierta.- Dijo Akito.

- El medico dice que es la perdida de sangre y el paro cardiaco. Por lo menos ya la cambiaron a un cuarto normal.

- Pero es que ya es demasiado tiempo. Estoy preocupada y si… Y si ¿No despierta?

- No, eso ni lo digas tiene que, ya la conoces, es demasiado fuerte y obstinada como para morir sin conocer a su hija.

- Kyoko (Mami de Tohru) también era fuerte y ella…

- Solo no pienses cosas malas, estará bien. Ahí viene Hatori, eso me recuerda que aun le tengo que partir la cara.

- Idiota no es momento para pensar en eso.

- Buenos días.- Saludo Hatori.- ¿Alguna novedad?

- En los quince minutos que no haz estado aquí, no nada.- Contesto sarcástico Shigure.- Hideaki esta donde Tohru, y el medico no da explicaciones, ¿Podrías asegurarte que nos tengan bien informados?

- Sabes que si… Voy a pedir informes.- Dijo caminando a la oficina principal, se puso su bata y paso a las habitaciones esperando a que saliera Hideaki, no quería encontrarse con él por nada en el mundo, en cuanto el muchacho salió el ocupo su lugar en el cuarto de Tohru.- Hola hermosa.- Saludo acercándose a la camilla.- Haz ganado un poco de color.- Le besa la frente.- Kyoko esta mejorando mucho, sigue muy pequeña pero creo que ella es así… El doctor dice que deberías haber despertado ya. Te amo y te necesito por favor, no nos dejes solos, allá fuera ahí un montón de gente que espera que despiertes, Momiji siempre se queda dormido y Kagura esta desesperada por no saber que hacer para pasar el tiempo. Yuki tiene que irse de vez en cuando pero tampoco Kyo y Arisa salen de aquí.- Toma su mano.- Debes conocer a tu hija.- Cerro los ojos de impotencia, llevaba semanas tratando de resolver el porque de la inconsciencia de Tohru pero no hallaba la posible solución.

Hatori fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un pequeño gemido de parte de Tohru seguido por un apretón en la mano, sorprendido e ilusionado bajo su vista viendo los hermosos ojos chocolates de Tohru, no pudo evitar que los suyos se aguaran un poco.- ¿Tohru? ¡Despertaste!- La castaña intento abrir la boca pero impedida por el tubo empezó a ahogarse.- Llamare a tu medico.- Presiona el timbre de la habitación. Mientras con cuidado comenzó a quitarle el tubo.

- Cof cof.- Tocio débilmente la muchacha llevando una mano a su abdomen.- Mi… Bebé… ¿Kyoko?… ¿Como esta?… Kyoko-chan?

- Esta muy bien, no te preocupes Tohru esta bien.- Respondió.

- ¿Qué… haces… aquí?- Pregunto.- Nosotros no te… Importamos…- Hablaba con voz áspera y lastimada por el tubo. Ella nunca había hablado de esa manera, siempre era amable y cordial.

- Claro que me importan, siempre lo han hecho… Tohru perdóname por favor, se que fui un idiota, el mas idiota del mundo pero las amo, muchísimo a las dos.

- Ya es tarde.- Dijo siendo interrumpida por el doctor que llego a auscultarla, Hatori dolido salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué entro el medico? Pregunto Akito de inmediato.

- Tohru despertó.- Respondió con pesadez dejándose caer en una silla.

- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Bien? ¿Te reconoció?

- Si, al parecer no tiene consecuencias por el coma… *Suspiro*

- ¿Qué te pasa Ha-chan? Te batearon…

- No eres gracioso ¬¬.

- Aunque bueno, después de lo que hiciste no me sorprende… Para nada… Por cierto me debes una paliza, mira que polinizar a mi florcisita y volar lejos sin hacerte cargo del fruto. Eres un idiota.

- Dámela cuando quieras. No me defenderé, se perfectamente que me la merezco. Es mas dile a tu amigo Hideaki que te ayude, tal vez y hasta me matan, me harían un favor.

- Que dramático.- Dijo Shigure acercándose a su amigo, Hatori ya esperaba otro buen golpe como el de Hideaki, pero Shigure lo tomo por los hombros y lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo.- Sabes, creo que eres el indicado para mi florcita. No haz hecho muchas cosas buenas, más bien muchas malas, demasiadas diría yo… Actuaste como un bastardo hijo de perra pero…

- Cariño no logras nada con hablarle así…

- Ohh, si gomen Ha-chan, lo que quiero decir es que te diste cuenta de tu error y haz tratado de remediarlo, en estas dos semanas no haz comido ni bebido casi nada, dormido menos, te la pasas en la habitación de Tohru o con Kyoko-chan, ¿Te haz visto en el espejo? Pareces un zombi, y créeme que con esos ojos y sumadas las pesadas ojeras que te cargas das miedo.- Hatori dejo salir todo lo que traía encima llorando.- *Suspiro* Si en definitiva tu la necesitas a ella y ella a ti.

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Hideaki que había regresado de la cafetería con Kyo.- ¿Alguna noticia?

- Tohru despertó el doctor esta con ella.- Explico Akito. Hatori se separo de Shigure y limpio sus lagrimas.- ¿Cómo esta doctor?- Pregunto al galeno que salía del cuarto de Tohru.

- Al parecer bien, no presenta consecuencias graves por la inconsciencia y recuerda todo perfectamente faltara hacer los estudios correspondientes, pidió ver a ¿Hideaki?

- Soy yo.- Sonrió prepotente frente a Hatori para después entrar a la habitación de Tohru.

- Voy a ver a mi hija.- Dijo Hatori.

……………………………….

- Hola Tohru.- Saludo susurrando.- No sabes lo preocupado que estaba, si algo te pasara yo me muero.- Dijo acercándose a la cama.

- Jeje, gomen por preocuparte Hideaki-kun. ¿Haz visto a Kyoko?

- Si es hermosa, idéntica a ti…- Le da un beso en los labios.- Toh-chan, se que no es momento oportuno pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hatori es el padre de Kyoko?

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Esta registrada como su hija acá en el hospital.

- ¡¿Qué?! P-pero…Él…N-no

-Cálmate mi amor, estas delicada, si quieres hago que me pongan a mi.

- Yo… No… Lo se, pero es que él nunca se intereso por nosotras, solo le importo proteger su matrimonio y… *Llorando* Pero también se que ella al fin y al cabo es su hija y yo no puedo negarle que la vea ni que se haga cargo, el me dijo que Kyoko llevaría su apellido y vería por ella.

- Y ¿Entonces por que nunca pregunto por nada concierte al embarazo? Se que fue tu medico pero, eso es diferente, Tohru estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí, tu, Kyoko-chan y yo.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- Pregunto aturdida.

- A Europa, donde mis padres, podemos vivir allá, olvidarnos de todo lo que te ha pasado, así no tendrías que encarar todos los días al estúpido que lo único que hizo fue amargarte la vida.

- Dejar todo aquí…

- Si, tu y Kyoko necesitan a alguien que las ame y las proteja, yo lo he hecho desde un principio, desde que supe de tu embarazo te cuide y estuve dispuesto a ver a tu hija como mía, me enamore de las dos, date la oportunidad de ser feliz a mi lado.- Tohru no dijo nada, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada.- Duerme, debes estar cansada.

- Hai.

- Solo piénsalo mi vida, Akito se muere por verte así que le llamare para que venga a cuidarte en lo que yo voy a cambiarme a la casa.- Le besa la frente.- Te amo.

----------------

- No creo que quiera hablar conmigo.

- Pero nada pierdes con intentarlo.

- Opino lo mismo.

- Yo también.- Dijo Ayame.- Hablando ¿Cuándo sale tu nena?

- En un par de semanas, aun sigue con tratamiento, quieren que suba medio kilo más y alcance los 3.

- Bueno ¿me la prestarías para sacarle medidas?

- No, para tus locas cosas esas no.

- Entonces todo tendrá que ser visual.- Dijo empezando a idear un lindo atuendo para la pequeña Kyoko.

- Estas loco.- Dijo Akito.- Bueno, lo mejor que es que hables con ella si lo que Hideaki quiere es llevárselas tu tienes que impedirlo, además, la amas y si ella también lo hace sabrá perdonar de eso trata el amor.

- Lo intentare, Hideaki ¿Ya se fue?

- Hai, dijo que tomaría un baño y que regresaría mas tarde.

- Entonces creo que este es el momento.- Dijo yéndose para donde Tohru, la encontró dormida como en ocasiones pasadas.- Tohru.- Le dijo suave.- *Suspiro* tendré que esperar a que despierte.- Se sienta en una silla, el sueño y el cansancio lo habían invadido después de la tranquilidad al ver a las dos ya bien. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Llevaba dos semanas de no descansar nada y su organismo no resistía más.

- Hmm, *Bostezo*- Tohru poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar. Cuando por fin pudo abrirlos por completo vio a Hatori incómodamente acomodado en la silla cabeceando totalmente dormido.

- Lleva allí como dos horas.- Le dijo una voz conocida.- Hacia lo mismo siempre que podía durante las ultimas dos semanas.

- Momiji-kun.- El rubio se acerco a la cama y beso la mejilla de Tohru.

- Me alegro que estés bien, tienes una hija preciosa, Ha-chan ha estado cuidándola un montón y a ti, si no estaba acá contigo estaba con la nena y si no investigando que te pasaba para ayudarte a despertar, en la casa tenía todos sus libros regados.

- Es su deber como medico ¿No?

- No, tú eres especial, eres la madre de su hija y la mujer a la que ama, ¿Sabias que él te encontró?

- ¿Qué?

- Hai, el te encontró en tu departamento y te trajo rápido al hospital, estuvo en tu operación también… No se a apartado de aquí para nada.- Y claro que se notaba, se veía pálida y mas delgada, se notaban las ojeras y raro en el totalmente desalineado, los parpados hinchados.

- Ha estado llorando.- Susurro.

- Hai, casi los días, desde que estas con Hideaki mas o menos, además… Se esta divorciando de Mayuko.

- …

- Ya están tramitando los papeles y ella no vive en la casa mas; si te quiere, ambos han sufrido mucho en toda su vida, creo que por ello no han podido amarse como se debe, piénsalo Tohru tu no quieres a Hideaki, lo estimas por ayudarte y ofrecerte su amor incondicional pero al que realmente amas es a Ha-chan. Y él a ti, más que a nada en el mundo, ni con Kana sufrió tanto.

- Es difícil perdonar esto.

- Lo se, pero tu no eres una persona rencorosa y entiendes a la gente mejor que nadie, así que se de sobra que entiendes a la perfección a Ha-chan. Estaba técnicamente atado a Mayuko había quedado con su familia y con ella.- Pequeñas lagrimas surcaban las mejillas de Tohru.

- Quiero perdonarlo, no hay nada que quiera más… Pero no se si pueda.

- Yo se que puedes.- Momiji abrazo a Tohru dejando que llorara en su hombro.- No te vayas, se que no seré el único que te lo pida, así que no lo hagas, eres lo mas importante en la vida de todos nosotros y te queremos mucho.- Estuvieron abrazados un rato en silencio, Momiji había dejado sus sentimientos por Tohru y ya solo era como una hermana y como su hermano quería lo mejor para ella y Hatori lo era.

- Momiji ayúdame.- Le dijo separándose de él.

- Si ¿A que Tohru?

- Quiero ver a mi hija.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Si le digo a Hatori que me lleve no va a querer y menos Hideaki, por favor.

- No creo que pueda, hay mucha gente y no verán a ti te regresaran aquí y a mi no me dejaran volver por complot con un paciente.

- Yo… Te llevo.- Dijo Hatori con voz somnolienta, Tohru volteo a verlo de inmediato.- Yo te puedo llevar.- Momiji vio con una sonrisa como la castaña sonrojada asentía con la cabeza.

- Bueno creo que yo sobro.

- No, ve y dile a una enfermera que te mande por una silla de ruedas.- Le ordeno

- _**bossy**_(Mandón)_.- _Le dijo en alema.

_- __**gehorch**_(Obedece).- El rubio salió de la habitación y se hizo el silencio de nuevo, Tohru divagaba en todo lo que le había dicho Momiji, amaba a Hatori como el primer día.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor… Gracias, por salvarme a mi y a… Nuestra bebita.- Hatori sonrió. - Momiji me dijo que te estas divorciando.

- Hai, el día del accidente Mayuko y yo hablamos; era una estupidez seguir un matrimonio que hacia daño en lugar de dar felicidad, y ella me dijo que no fuera idiota y que luchara por ti y por Kyoko.

- Kyoko. ¿Cómo supiste?- Pregunto sorprendida.

- Lo asumí, si tu y yo estuviéramos juntos ese seria el nombre que querría que llevara nuestra hija. Kyoko Sohma.

_- _Sohma… Jeje.

- Aquí esta el carruaje majestad.- Momiji acerco la silla a la cama y Hatori con extremado cuidado cargo a Tohru de la cama a la silla, en sus brazos ella sentía un cosquilleo rodeándola por completo. El galeno dirigió la silla hasta el área de neonatología, Tohru empezó a buscar con la mirada a su niña, en una área separada habían cuatro incubadoras en las primeras dos estaban un par niños y sus padres que la saludaron con una sonrisa cálida, en la tercera una niña velada por una enfermera y en la cuarta lo supo solo con verla, era su nena.

- Hola Kyoko-chan- Saludo en un susurró tratando de levantarse de la silla para ver mejor, Hatori impidiendo que se lastimara la tomo por la cintura y sostuvo su peso.- ¿Cómo estas chiquita? Perdona a mamá fue una descuidada y por su culpa estas aquí.

- No escuches a mami eso fue culpa de papá por no cuidarlas bien.- Tohru elevo la vista a los ojos de Hatori que la veía triste.

- ¿Puedo tocarla?- Le pregunto.

- Hai.- Le dijo con una sonrisa abriendo una de las ventanitas para que pudiera acariciar a su hija. Tohru tomo la pequeña mano y comenzó a llorar de felicidad. La pequeña empezó a moverse un poco pues había sido despertada.

- ¿Cuándo podrá salir de aquí?

-En una semana a lo mucho, esta pequeña aun pero es así, antes tenia mas tubos y no respiraba por su cuenta pero ya lo hace y es mas fuerte. Como su madre.- De nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron, Tohru pensó en todo, desde el inicio de su "relación" hasta el momento, si bien le había hecho mucho daño o podría vivir sin él… Poco a poco fueron acercándose mas el uno al otro hasta que Hatori decidió rozar solo un poco sus labios con los de Tohru.- **Gomen, por todo, te amo y te necesito conmigo…**- Tohru no supo que decir así que solo se volteo de nuevo con su hija. Vio todos los peluches que rodeaban la incubadora, los animales del zodiaco estaban allí.- Todos mandaron uno.

- Nuestro bebé tiene muchos tíos y tías…… Hatori yo… Necesito tiempo, para pensar en esto, me heriste mucho… Pero no se si pueda vivir sin ti… Con suerte lo logre estos meses y mira que casi no la cuento.- Explicaba entre lagrimas.

- Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras, solo no te vayas por favor.

* * *

- Entonces ya la viste.- Tohru asintió.- Es la niña mas mona del mundo, bueno después de mi beba pero si esta lindísima.

- No la mía es más.- Dijo Tohru.

- No la mía.- Dijo Shigure.- Y… ¿Cuándo nos dejas?- Pregunto recibiendo un codazo de su esposa.- ¡AUCH!

- No, yo no me quiero ir. Hablare con Hideaki.

- ¡Bien! Él es un gran muchacho, pero tu lugar es aquí, con nosotros y con Ha-chan. Hablando de Ha-chan ¿Dónde esta? Debería estar aquí ganando puntos.- Dijo Akito.

- Tenia consulta, dijo que vendría mas tarde.

- Ohh, nuestra pequeña Tohru parece toda una esposa.

- Cállate Shigure. ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Ahhh?

- Nos… N-Nos besamos.- Dijo ocultándose hasta la nariz bajo las sabanas.

- ¡Kyyya! Que lindo y ¿Ya se reconciliaron?

- En eso estamos… Quiero que Kyoko tenga a su padre cerca.

- Eso es, me alegro por las dos, Ha-chan es un bueno hombre pero un poco idiota a veces.

- ¿A quien le dices idiota?- Hatori entro a la habitación con un enorme adorno de rosas blancas que dejo cerca de la cama.- Si me preguntas a mi, el único idiota aquí eres tu Shigure.

- Nuestro bello Ha-chan tiene razón.- Secundo Ayame entrando después del galeno.- ¡TOHRU!- Grito lanzándose a abrazarla.

- ¡Cuidado Ayame!- Gritó Hatori separándolo de la castaña.- Sigue delicada.

- No fui tan brusco, lo que pasa es que eres un exagerado ¡Ya vi a la princesa! Es una lindura, tenemos listos un montón de trajes para cuando salga de aquí, tuvimos que adaptarlos porque al parecer heredo tu no muy buena cualidad de altura Tohru. Aunque bueno hubiera sido raro que heredara la de Hatori, seria como él pero en mujer ¡Yuck! Bueno ¿Cómo será mi bebé? ¿Tendrá mi cabello? ¿Mis ojos? ¿O será la viva imagen de mi bella Mine? ¿La criatura más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra?

- Espero no deseen tener hijos pronto, con el par de locos tenemos.

- ¡Muy tarde Ha-chan, te presento a Kaoru Sohma!- Grito de nuevo alzando en alto un ultrasonido impreso.

-Woau, felicidades Ayame-Kun.

- Arigato Tohru, Mine te manda saludos y que te mejores pronto. Bueno yo me tengo que ir adiosito.

- Kami-sama nos proteja de esos dos. Que su hijo no sea igual

- Hai… Bueno… Creo que Shigure y yo

Estorbamos así que los dejaremos solos para que se arreglen, ¡Bien! ¿Entendieron?- Akito salió del cuarto jalando como siempre a Shigure.

- Hable con el doctor de Kyoko, el lunes podrá salir de la incubadora.

- ¡Que bien! Ya quiero cargarla y poder amamantarla y llevarla a casa, aunque no tengo un lugar preparado, todo esta empacado.

- Yo tengo muchas cosas preparadas en la primera casa. Esperaba que tu y la bebé pudieran vivir conmigo…

- Hatori…- El galeno robo un beso de los labios de Tohru, tenia unas ansias horribles de poseerlos de nuevo, ella dejo que el beso poco a poco subiera de intensidad, claro con el eterno cuidado de Hatori para no lastimarla.

- ¡Te engatuso de nuevo!- Se escucho desde la puerta provocando que se separaran.- Dejaste que este canalla estúpido cobarde te engatusara de nuevo. Tohru ¡No te mereces esto!

- Hideaki…

- Estas en un hospital guarda silencio.- Le dijo Hatori.

- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer imbécil! Tohru, no puedes creer en él de nuevo. Escúchame.

- Yo…

- Me voy, dejare que hablen solos.- Dijo Hatori saliendo de la habitación.

- No de nuevo Tohru, te va hacer sufrir. No te merece. Vámonos, cuando salgas de aquí, tu, yo y Kyoko, estaremos bien Tohru… Juntos

- Es su hija también, no puedo separarlo de ella.

- Nunca le importo, nunca pregunto por tu salud o la de ella, si e hubieran importado no se habría casado con Mayuko y estarías con él.

- Lo se pero…

- ¡Pero nada!... No tiene ninguna justificación. No te importa después de todo ¿Aun lo amas, no? Nada de lo que yo hice para obtener tu amor valió la pena.

- Te juro que lo intente, intente olvidarlo pero no pude… Pero este sentimiento es más grande de lo que pensé.

- Me duele, pensar que él no te valoro lo suficiente. *Suspiro* Entonces no me queda otra que dejarte estar con él.

- Hideaki perdóname.

- Perdóname tú a mi, por haberte orillado a quererme sin pensar en tus sentimientos, si hubiera sabido antes que era Hatori te habría apoyado de diferente manera, solo prométeme que no dejaras que te vuelva a hacer daño, ni a su hija ¿Okay?

- Te lo prometo- Dijo llorando.

- Creo que hare un viaje, muy largo… Mantener la mente ocupada…Buena suerte Tohru-chan.- Hideaki se acerco a la chica y le beso la frente.- Se muy feliz.- Dijo. Afuera se encontró con Hatori y le dio un derechazo directo al estomago dejándolo sin aliento.- Cuídala idiota, si me entero que la heriste de nuevo, la pagaras muy caro.- Le dijo antes de irse. Hatori recuperando el aliento regreso con Tohru.

- No llores.- Le dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla.- Tohru perdóname por favor.

**DOS AÑOS DESPUES n.n**

**Hatori POV**

Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad que gracias a Kami me dieron; estuve a punto de perder al amor de mi vida y a mi hija, pero todo ese solucionado y ahora vivimos como la familia que debimos ser desde hace mucho. Cuando Tohru salió del hospital acepto o mas bien se vio obligada por Akito a mudarse a la primera casa, no quería que regresara sola a casa, ella quería cuidarla, estuvimos medio mes dando constantes visitas al hospital para que Kyoko no estuviera sola, hasta que por fin la dieron de alta siendo la bebé más hermosa jamás nacida. Entre todos los Sohma, Tohru y yo cuidamos de ella desde entonces; a Tohru le costo un año completo volver a confiar en mi y formalizar una pareja, tenemos medio año de casados. Tohru comenzó a trabajar conmigo en la clínica de mi asistente además de estudiar enfermería y nuestra princesa ya cumplió sus dos añitos, es muy inteligente y tierna, todo el mundo la adora y la consiente.

Mayuko se acaba de casar, se fue de crucero después de que el divorcio estuviera realmente hecho y encontró a alguien que realmente la hizo feliz, me comento hace poco que ella y su esposo están pensando en adoptar, espero que lo hagan pues ser padre es lo más hermoso del mundo.

De Hideaki según me conto Tohru esta viviendo con una alemana, no se que intenciones tiene con ella pero él se mantiene al pendiente de Tohru aunque a mi parecer ya no es de la misma forma que en el pasado, mas bien como un hermano mayor.

- Hatori tu paciente de las cuatro esta afuera.- Me dijo mi esposa entrando al consultorio. Se ve radiante, con ya casi nueve meses de embarazo es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.- Mis pies están matándome.- Se quejo sentándose en mis piernas.

- Te dije que te tomaras la baja de maternidad desde hace una semana, ya tuviste contracciones el otro día.- Le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su vientre, me encanto ver que sobre el delgado vestido que cubría su nívea piel (puesto que estamos en primavera y el calor para mi embarazada Tohru es brutal) se levantaba una pequeña porción sobre la panza con la forma de un pequeño piecito por una fuerte patada de mi hijo, porque es un niño.- Ves. Hiroki también quiere un descanso.

- Lo pensare, quizá mañana no venga a trabajar ya, pero no quiero que te quedes solo Ha-chan.

- Quiero que descanses.- Acaricie la panza de Tohru.

- Juro que mañana ya no vengo, le diré a tu paciente que pase y nos vamos.- Me dijo dándome un beso en la nariz. Atendí a otra paciente y después Tohru y yo nos fuimos a casa.

-Mami, Papi.- Grito mi nena corriendo hacia mi, la tome en mis brazos y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ayame… De nuevo con sus disfraces, esta vez uno de pastora.

- Que linda te ves cielo.

- Verdad mi tío Aya-chan me lo dio hoy.

- Ve y sigue jugando con tu prima.- Le dijo mi Tohru.

¡Hai!- Amo mi nueva vida, con mi esposa, mi hija y nuestro bebé. Shigure me dijo hace un tiempo, siempre por mas tempestuosa que sea la tormenta llega la calma.


End file.
